


The Silver & Golden Boys' Toy

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Affleck as Joshua Graves, Canon Compliant, Credence is turning 17, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Graves bros, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oops, Pseudo-Incest, Romantic Soulmates, Sinful shit, Somewhat, This is why i tagged it underage, Threesome - M/M/M, just in case, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: The Graves Brothers have been in competition since birth, but never like this.When Joshua takes Credence in after the Second Salemers are exposed for the cult they are, he finds his own brother flirting with his new foster son, and instead of trying to end it, he tries to one up him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #guesswhoishostingthepartyinhell?
> 
>  where this story will go, but don't expect much plot beyond a sprinkling here and there. it is canon divergence, but Grindelwald is still very much a threat.

Throughout his life, Credence had never trusted many adults. All of the ones he had ever known had only wanted to hurt him, and even his own parents had chosen death over raising him. So he’d been told.

Told by the woman with the cold eyes and the hand like lightning when he misspoke, and yet her voice never went above a polite indoor voice of a tone.

She never yelled, she never cursed, and for that was only what sinners did.

The other children who grew up with and around Credence were much more pliant and receptive to her ways, her rules, and the lifestyle she forced upon them.

It wasn’t until the day his not mother told him to hand over his belt, a handful of days after he had turned fourteen, when it seemed that she had decided that her hands were no longer harsh enough.

She hit him on the back of his hand, three times, and then on his palm five, because it would heal faster, she said, and he needed to learn.

From then on, whenever he came back to the house in which he stayed, but he would never call it ‘home,’ it did not deserve that, she would extend a hand, and he would hand his belt over to atone for whatever grievance he had committed that day.

Often times he could not remember what it was, but he trusted her to always know.

Two more years passed, and it wasn’t even crossing his mind to wonder why he’d never gone to school, never been sent in search of true work, to try and earn more money than they scraped by with from donations.

Credence didn’t consider leaving, and he wouldn’t have had the courage to begin to pack his meager things and try and bring his sisters with him.

On a cold morning in December, the front door of the church house was kicked down, and he hadn’t even heard anyone knock.

Before his not mother could protest, men in suits with badges were swarming around inside, and there was a couple of women too, women with kind faces and warm eyes, and Credence feared them most of all.

What if it was a trick?

A test?

Had his not mother somehow read his mind, seen his desperate wishes and thoughts from late, late in the night?

But when she was dragged away, he saw her transform. As if all along, _she_ had been the one possessed by a demon, and not him.

She cursed, she spat, and she yelled, all the while claiming what the people who had broken into their house were doing was against God’s law and good will.

Credence didn’t feel the hands on him, hear the voices asking if he was all right, he just felt numbness, his legs were giving out, and there was a roaring in his ears.

*

The news was splashed from cover to cover with the story about the children liberated from the branch of Second Salem cult on the corner across from the Woolsworth Building, and the arrests of adults responsible that followed.

One visiting child had tipped off a policeman, after telling the man she’d been forced to attend a meeting and been instructed to hand out flyers before being fed.

Instead of just telling the waif to go to a nearby soup kitchen, the officer had done some digging, and discovered just what sort of horrible things had been going on under the roof, all in the name of the greater good for anti-witch sentiment and God’s purpose.

All in all, in Joshua Graves’ opinion, it was bullshit.

The Second Salemers were usually just a bunch of foolish No-Maj’s spouting hot air, but it seemed one particular bitch had taken things to the illogical extreme.

He threw the paper down and sighed, bringing his hand to his temple, and pressing between his eyebrows, trying to stave off the stress headache that he could feel was imminent.

His brother still worked with MACUSA, head of some investigative department and was probably well aware of the goings on of that group, he couldn’t wait to hear what he would say if asked to give a statement. Josh hadn’t made Auror status, and grown tired of the lowly accountant job, and so, retired and resorted to filing taxes for a fee, a hobby that paid well. He just didn’t tend to report his own, and the fact that he often took jobs offered by No-Maj’s.

His brother however, was a workaholic, and also a bit of an alcoholic if pressed, basically he was his polar opposite. Percival had gone through Ilvermorny with flying colors and high grades, making their parents very proud, while Josh was on the other side of the spectrum, coasting through his classes, barely joining the Quidditch team, just so he could have one accomplishment.

He’d been an incredible Chaser, until he’d gotten knocked off his broom in his fifth year and never got back on one.

From then on, he’d chosen the easier positions, taken a job in a law office, worked with No-Maj’s and wizards alike, and decided he preferred the latter, then resorted to his current job. He supposed someday he might have to return to MACUSA but he didn’t look forward to it.

Almost a year ago he’d grown attached to a No-Maj and when Percival had found out, he’d been the one to issue a warning, and Josh stopped speaking to him.

The last Christmas since their fight had been frosty, but now it was nearing the holidays again, and Josh wasn’t sure how he was going to survive.

 He was so sick of being alone, always alone. He’d tried pets and he’d tried a girlfriend, but that hadn’t lasted and ended well each time.

Companionship might have been a simple matter for most, but not him.

That was until he had seen that article, and read that the newly rescued children would be fostered, sent to good homes, and given a second chance to start over.

It was probably the equivalent of trying to fly before walking, but he didn’t care.

Finally, he had an answer.

*

Percival Graves watched as Tina was paraded around the office as the hero she deserved to be called.

She’d pulled off a spectacular undercover operation and saved countless young lives. The No-Maj papers and the wizarding ones alike had not reported the final details, but the important thing was that the Second Salemers had been shut down.

One branch at a time, the pests would be eliminated.

He received a raven after lunchtime, and he was surprised to recognize his brother’s handwriting.

It had been a long several months since he’d heard from him. Last he knew, Josh had been floundering between jobs, and playing the frat boy he’d seen in too many movies, and being as irresponsible as that entailed.

To his further shock, Josh was inviting him to join him for dinner, apparently with the hope of repairing their relationship.

Writing back a hasty reply, Percival watched as the raven left, and he wondered just what had brought about such a change of heart.

He hoped it wasn’t just because he needed money or some kind of other assistance.

When Tina came by his office nearing the end of the day, Percival could hardly keep his eyes open,

“Hey Mister Graves. Did you want some cake? There’s still a couple pieces left.”

“Tina, thank you, but I think I’m going to be heading home soon.”

She stopped just in front of his desk, and was looking down at him with less than her usually positivity,

“Sir, you know this is a good thing right? Even in the face of Grindelwald wreaking havoc. Every small victory is still a victory.”

Percival got up, and came around to put his arm around her,

“I appreciate your hard work Tina. Thank you.”

She looked at him with almost confusion, before leaning into the half embrace.

“Sir, you know we’ll find him. There’s always hope.”

“Yes. I believe with you leading the charge, we will do just that. You enjoy your party. I’m in need of a drink.”

Tina watched him go, he could feel it.

She was a credit to MACUSA, and he was grateful to have her working for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> added new warnings, since Credence is 16 here even though he's 17-18 in canon, because i wanted there to be a reason for him to need a guardian and also im trashy sorry. but as soon as he is 17 he will be learning more magic and come into his own as a wizard.  
> late classes at Ilvermorny is something of my invention, call it college for wizards, and considering how late Credence is coming into his powers, he needs all the instruction he can get.

 

Credence walked around his new house, taking it all in, and he turned down to find Joshua Graves, his new foster parent watching him, an amused smile on his face.

“What do you think?”

Credence stepped towards the bookshelves, laden with tomes that had delicate script or beautiful cover designs, and he could only shake his head,

“I’ve never seen this many books, or anything like this.”

“You can read anything you like. Anything at all. Once you turn seventeen, you’ll have the option to leave, to go out on your own, or even train someday. Learn to control your power.”

Credence blinked, and then turned back to the man,

“What do you mean?”

Joshua grinned sheepishly,

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell your dear Protective Service people, but I’m not a No-Maj, and neither are you.”

“What’s that?”

He suspected, he felt something like excitement tickling down his spine, and as Joshua moved towards the kitchen, he pulled something out of his coat, from a hidden pocket inside which he hadn’t noticed before, and flicked his wrist towards the cabinets, and tea cups danced out, along with a steaming tea pot.

Credence’s jaw dropped, and he could only stare.

_Magic._

His new foster parent was performing magic.

He was a witch.

He had said something about Credence having power too.

Was that from his demon?

The evil that his mother had given to him?

“Are you all right?”

Joshua was handing him a cup of the tea, and Credence’s own hands were shaking, and he ended up dropping the china.

Before he could beg forgiveness, as he watched, Joshua waved his wand again, for that was what the length of wood had to be, and the cup mended itself in midair, rising back up to hover in the air beside him, tea having not remained on the carpet or splashed on his shoe.

“I, uh, I think so. You’re a witch?”

Joshua’s hand reached out and Credence flinched away before he could stop himself, but the man was only touching his arm, fingers grasping his shoulder, not painfully. The man was only trying to be affectionate, of a sort. Credence wasn’t used to it.

His new father was a bit taller than him, by a handful of inches, and had dark hair splashed with silver at the side of his head, just above his ears, making him in a way, handsome.

Credence tried to put a mental cap on that thought, it wasn’t appropriate. It was nice to be adopted by a nice looking man, and that was all.

He was someplace safe, and would never be at his not mother’s mercy again.

“Not exactly, I’m a wizard. Ladies of our kind are witches. Now, go on, drink that, you’ll feel better.”

Credence plucked the cup out of thin air, and before he took a sip, he looked back over to Joshua,

“Does it have magic in it?”

He chuckled, and then shook his head,

“No. It’s just earl grey. It’ll warm you up. Then I’ll show you to your room.”

“Okay.”

*

The boy was fragile looking, but he held himself with an inner strength. It almost broke Joshua’s heart, seeing how he looked around his fairly bland apartment with wide eyes and wonder.

As if he’d never been somewhere that was welcoming and he’d never experienced true kindness. When he reached out to steady the boy, as it looked like he was about to keel over, he jerked away, as if expecting to be slapped.

The information the protective services had learned from the boy told him he’d been raised an orphan, along with the two younger girls, and judging by the quick spell he’d performed on the boy the second he’d turned away from him, had confirmed suspicions of magic in his blood.

It also made sense as to why the horrible woman who’d called herself their mother had been so hard on him. She probably sensed that he was closer to being one of those dreaded ‘witches’ she feared so much.

Now, he could finally be allowed to grow, safely and with encouragement and sunshine, which he’d been lacking, judging by the pallor of his skin and the coldness, he was probably more than a bit underfed.

Over the next few days, he watched as the boy seemed to crawl out of his invisible shell, somewhat, and though he didn’t ask any questions about magic that Josh performed around him, he didn’t seem to fear him at all.

The instant he had been shown magic could be used for good, Josh saw the boy warm up to him, and it got to the point where he stopped just short of asking him to do something, to use his magic.

On the weekend before he was preparing to host his brother over for dinner, he told Credence about it. Told him what to expect. “He’s a bit overwhelming, intimidating even, but I promise, he’ll be nice. We haven’t spoken in a while so you’ll be a surprise for him. He doesn’t have any idea that I’ve uh, brought you into my life.”

Credence blinked over at him, from where he was sitting on the sofa across from Josh’s own seat,

“So he’s my uncle now? Is he a wizard too?”

Josh nodded,

“Very much so. He’s actually the impressive and successful one in the family.”

At that, he couldn’t help making a bit of a face, and Credence looked confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Percy has made all the money, got the best grades, basically he was the golden child.”

“Golden child?”

Josh tried to clarify, for he could see that the turn of phrase was not one the boy had heard before.

“He was, uh, favored by my parents.”

As he watched, Credence shivered somewhat, and Josh was instantly alert, having realized the heating charm was wearing off. It only seemed to hold for a half a day or so if he didn’t concentrate.

Flicking his wand towards the fireplace, it roared to life, and Credence almost jumped.

“There, would you like a blanket too?”

“No thank you.”

Josh got up from his chair, and walked over to the boy, who was almost fearful, looking at the fireplace as if he wanted to go closer and warm up, and yet something was holding him back.

“Give me your hand.”

Josh put his out, right in front of Credence’s chest, and he stared at it for a moment before complying instantly, and he wanted to bite his tongue. He didn’t mean to order the boy.

His skin was cold and clammy, and Josh tried to remember back, when was the last time he fed himself and his new responsibility?

“Come now; let’s have a bite to eat.”

He squeezed Credence’s hand, and then took a seat beside him, extending his wand, twirling it and summoning a pair of bowls filled with hot soup, along with a plate of toasted crackers to share.

“Thank you…”

Credence seemed to be unsure how to address him. Josh hadn’t wanted to press him to use anything he wasn’t comfortable with, but he had chided the boy when he’d tried to call him ‘sir’ or ‘Mister Graves.’

He oftentimes felt he was too young to be playing father and son with the boy, but while another human being was more work than animals or creatures, Credence was old enough to be self sufficient, even if he needed some mild encouraging to do so.

Credence was almost a foot away from him, and he watched him eat, careful, slow, and so polite, as if expecting the food to be vanished right from whence it had come.

Josh put his arm around the boy, and rubbed a hand on his arm,

“Hey, you’re happy here, right? This is weird I know, but I promise, if you ever need anything, want to know anything about the magical world that you’re new to, just ask.”

Credence looked over at him, from beneath his long lashes and Josh felt something like a dark and hot thing growl to life inside of his chest.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

“I am, yes. It’s all so amazing. Sometimes I think I’m just dreaming it all up.”

Josh brought his arm back, and then lifted his hand to touch Credence’s face, following some horrible suggestion in the back of his mind, needing to know if it was okay, like trying to comfort a wounded animal.

Credence’s eyes fluttered shut when Josh’s fingers brushed across his cheek, before he could stroke his hand through his horrible bowl cut and he felt as if he’d been burned.

He yanked his hand back and cleared his throat,

“All right, well, it’s better. Someday soon we will have to let you try out my wand, test your powers.”


	3. Chapter 3

Credence woke up to the sound of something like shattered glass hitting the wall. As if someone had thrown something.

He remained frozen in bed, still as he could be, flashbacks to the church flooding his mind, and he tried to control his breathing, wondering if he should go investigate or stay where he was.

When he heard a shout, and then a groan of pain, he decided to move. If he could do something, he knew he should. He hoped someone wasn’t trying to break into his new house.

Padding out from his bedroom down the hall, he saw nothing out of order, until he reached Joshua’s bedroom door, which was ajar, and he could see objects floating inside.

A chair, a vase with greenery that had been sitting on his desk, was now hovering a few feet, and Credence could see the splinters of another, whose contents were strewn over the floor. That had been what he had first heard.

“Joshua…are you okay?

He crept closer to the bed, where he could see his foster father lying amongst his sheets and blankets, almost tangled up among them.

Another moan escaped him, and Credence wondered if he’d hurt himself in his sleep, could magic do that?

“Credence…what are you doing here?”

He was awake, and conscious.

Credence pressed his hands together in front of his chest,

“I heard something, it woke me up. I thought you were in trouble.”

Joshua sat up slowly, and Credence suddenly became aware that he was shirtless, while he was clad in both pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt, made from blue flannel.

It was smothering him now.

“I’m okay. Just a bad dream. I haven’t had one in so long, I thought they were done. I think it’s something to do with the increase in dark magic, spreading across the world. Stupid as it sounds, I’ve always been sensitive to things when asleep.”

Credence remained a few feet away, unsure how to help, but not wanting to leave him alone.

“Should we make some tea or something? What helps you sleep?”

He finally asked, and Joshua smiled slightly,

“If I drink tea now, I’ll not fall back asleep at all. Which might not really be all bad…”

Credence stepped closer, and Joshua’s gaze turned to him, focused,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Do you want tea? It’s the least I could do…”

Credence shook his head, and Joshua reached out a hand, and he took it, letting his father pull him in, and he was wrapping his arm around him, pressing him against his bare chest, smelling like a spicy forest. It was intoxicating and Credence could feel sweat starting to tickle his forehead even as the pain of still healing cuts on his back was only a dull sensation.

“What…are you doing?”

Joshua let him back up and he smiled, a lopsided expression,

“Just a hug, I thought it would help you relax…have you never been hugged before?”

His smile dropped, and Credence felt his stomach go with it.

An embrace with such kindness and no ulterior motive.

“I…”

He paused, and Joshua was stroking his face with a hand again, fingers sliding over to graze past his mouth and down his jawline, and Credence thought he might have forgotten how to breathe,

“Do you want to stay with me, or would you like me to cast a charm so you can fall back asleep, and I won’t be able to disturb you again?”

Joshua was looking at him like he was something precious to be considered, and Credence found himself shaking his head, hating how he was feeling and wanting to be far, far away, lest he give in to his thoughts. He wondered if there was a charm to erase how he was feeling, just from a brief hug.

“I’ll be okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. You can’t control your dreams.”

He pulled away, and Joshua’s hand dropped, as he nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Try to get some sleep.”

Credence didn’t know why he was whispering, but he felt as if speaking too loud was improper in the moment.

He returned to his room, alone, and found his hands were shaky. What was wrong with him?

*

Percival spent nearly all of his lunch hour trying to find the right sort of card to bring along to dinner that night with his brother, but what sort of message encompassed the idea of ‘I wish we hadn’t gone so long with this fight?’

Not that there was any need for _him_ to apologize, but he was tired of the fight, and he could hardly remember what had started it.

When he pulled his white scarf on, and said good afternoon to Tina, and apparated to Josh’s apartment. Landing on the front step, he extended his arm to knock, and only found himself waiting for a handful of minutes before the door opened, and then a young man with a hideous bowl cut appeared.

He looked as if he was a No-Maj, but for the trace elements of power Percival could smell around him, like wisps of cinnamon escaping a bakery, and he wondered if he’d accidentally come to the wrong block.

“Hello, you must be Mister Graves. Please, come inside. Joshua will be right out. Dinner is almost ready. He said you would be…”

The young man spoke so formally, but he trailed off, and was staring at Percival, and he realized he’d been extremely quiet.

“Uh, who are you?”

He knew at least he was in the right place, but he was very confused, unless Josh had hired a new cook or had a live-in boyfriend he’d never so much as hinted about.

Before he could ask any more questions, his brother appeared at the end of the hall, and he stepped inside, letting the young man close the door behind him.

He wasn’t very good at the whole brotherly communication without words, but he figured the wide eyes and raised eyebrows would be obvious enough, but Josh shook his head slightly and addressed the other man instead.

“Credence, please, I’d like you to formally meet Percival, in case he didn’t have the manners to do so himself.”

Josh was glaring at him, and Percival took the younger man’s hand, shaking it firmly, almost missing the spark that danced over his skin as he met his eyes, before realized he hadn’t said a word.

“Credence, delighted to meet you. How do you know my brother Josh?”

Josh’s hand was on his other arm, squeezing slightly,

“This is my son. Foster son. I adopted him from the local system a week and a half ago.”

Percival felt something like a chill slide down his spine, and he realized why the boy looked so familiar.

He’d been in the papers; he was one of the Second Salemers victims.

“Your son? Congratulations Josh, thanks for putting _that_ in your letter.”

He frowned at Josh and saw Credence hunching his shoulders a bit out of the corner of his eye,

“It wasn’t like that; I didn’t know how to tell you. I just, I had to do something, I couldn’t just leave him…”

He trailed off, and Percival could see Credence blushing slightly.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for overreacting. Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Josh put a hand to Credence’s back, and ushered him into the kitchen, and Percival followed, cautiously but curious.

Adopted he may have been, but Credence was practically an adult already, so he supposed what his brother had done wasn’t actually as irresponsible as it seemed.

Throughout dinner, he noticed how the boy watched his brother, and occasionally looked at himself, perhaps observing how similar they looked, or different.

“So tell me Credence, do you think you’ll apply for late attendance at Ilvermorny?”

Percival asked, and Josh interrupted, answering for him,

“We’ve discussed it. It’s going to be his choice, whether he wants to join the No-Maj’s again, or remain in our world.”

Before Percival could reply, he felt something bump his foot.

He shifted in his seat, and crossed his legs,

“I would like to learn magic, very much.” Credence was saying.

“I’m sure you will have an incredible talent when you do begin.”

Josh told him and was looking over at him with something Percival had never seen in his brothers’ eyes, pride.

But not the sort of selfish kind that he tended to wear when he was trying to brag about himself to their parents, always trying to compete with Percival, it was softer, different.

“So what do you do at…Mack-oo-sah?”

Credence asked quietly after a moment, and Percival smiled, and met his eyes, not jumping to correct him as he might have normally,

“I’m head of the investigative department, in charge of the Aurors. Has my brother told you about that?”

He shrugged, and Josh held up a hand wiggling it from side to side,

“Kinda sorta.”

Credence smiled a bit himself,

“I don’t quite understand it all though. What is an Auror?”

Percival hastened to explain, in a way the No-Maj raised boy would understand.

“We’re charged with protecting the world, the magical world from any chance of discovery, and we also try to keep No-Maj’s safe. We’re a bit like police, but with more detectives than just officers of the peace. Magic makes both safety and danger more pronounced. But we’re doing our best.”

“Is it dangerous?”

Credence’s eyes had widened as he spoke, and Percival wasn’t sure how much he wanted to confess. He didn’t want to scare him, but he didn’t want to lie either.

Josh stepped in luckily, saving him,

“There is good and bad in all people Credence. You know that better than most, the church does not prevent evil, it just comes in different forms.”

 Percival watched as his brother reached over to pat a hand on Credence’s, and a spear of longing shot through him.

The comfortable ease with which they interacted, was familial, was soothing, and it made sense, yet he missed it. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since they’d spent time with each other or their parents.

Credence had never known a home with so much love like that, and so his brother was doing his best to be that, be the best example of the wizarding world for someone who’d been told all his life that magic was wrong, evil, or unnatural.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #warning this story is nearing 20k

Credence thought at first he was looking at an angel who’d fallen out of the sky, but one who looked in so many ways like his new father. Percival Graves was just dressed a bit more elegantly, and moved rather like a large cat in the jungle, as if every step was deliberate, every action with a purpose.

The man looked at him strangely, like he knew him, and when he’d taken Credence’s hand to shake, there was something warm and almost inviting in his touch, very different from how Joshua tended to act with him. Treating him not as if he was made of glass, but only just.

Credence wasn’t really as delicate as he appeared, yet he had no way to easily tell him that, so he had chosen to remain silent on the matter, and let Joshua be cautious.

Percival was the one Joshua had called the golden child, and he lied when he pretended not to know what that meant. Modesty had been the golden child of the Second Salemers. She’d always had bigger portions, always had less flyers to hand out, but Credence’s not-mother had said it was because she was so young.

He had always felt like he was being punished, constantly, every day, more and more harshly.

He still did at times, alone in his bed at night, the scrape of his sleep clothes over the scars on his back, although it was getting easier with Joshua helping him.

“So what do you think you’d like to do, when you are ready for school?”

Credence glanced over at Percival, from where the three of them were now in the living room, each with a cup of piping hot cocoa,

“I don’t know Mister Graves. All I ever knew was the bible, the work God gave me, caring for my siblings, and spreading the truth.”

Joshua reached over to put his hand on Credence’s knee, and he froze until the hand retreated, nearly slopping cocoa on his lap.

 “I see. Well then, maybe one day you can shadow Percy at MACUSA, see if you like any of the jobs they have there. Not just Aurors, or police, there’s many departments.”

Credence gulped and looked over at Percival, who nodded, taking a sip of his drink,

“Of course. That’s an excellent idea Josh, when did you get so clever?”

The brothers exchanged a glance, and Credence remained silent.

“Would you like another cup of cocoa?”

Joshua was asking him, and he could only nod.

After that mug, the brothers started talking about their work, lives, and he remembered that Joshua had said they hadn’t spoken with any frequency in a long time.

He simply sat quietly, and listened, as he used to do on Sundays, and he could stay still almost hours at a time, only moving to re-cross his legs as one foot went numb.

When his cup had gone cold in his hands and leaned forward to carefully place the cup on the coffee table in the middle of the room, and Percival glanced over at him, eyes widening,

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, we’ve been neglecting your son Josh. I almost forgot he was there, quiet like a mouse.”

Credence could feel his cheeks heating, and he shifted in his seat,

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“Would you like some dessert?” Joshua was asking him and then turning to Percival, who nodded.

“What is it?”

Percival was looking at him, and Credence blinked,

“Chocolate pudding with peanut butter swirled inside.”

“Sounds delicious.”

Joshua returned with three china bowls floating along with him, and he passed his brother a spoon before giving one to Credence.

“Did you make it?”

Credence shook his head, and Joshua chuckled,

“I couldn’t let him do the whole dinner, I would feel bad.”

Credence was blushing again.

Percival grinned,

“Is that a secret talent of yours? Cooking with some of that magic of yours?”

He wished he’d been listening closer now, he suspected the brothers had been talking about him, it appeared he was proven correct,

“I don’t know, I uh, I never cooked with such good food before.”

“Jesus. What _are_ you used to? Just bread and water?”

Percival looked disgusted, and Credence nodded.

Joshua sighed,

“I know. I know, it’s ridiculous. I mean, I think the bitch- er, woman, was starving them so she could feed more strays and spread more hate with those damn papers.”

Percival reached out for Credence now, just a hand at his back, and the healed over scars from past beatings seemed to twinge,

“I’m so glad my brother got you out of there… hey, what’s wrong?”

Credence realized too late he must have winced outwardly and Joshua was moving closer, pushing Percival’s hand away,

“Wait, it’s from _them_ , does it hurt?”

Credence shook his head,

“No, it’s just sore.”

Joshua pressed a hand to his forehead,

“Credence, I don’t like when you lie to me.”

Percival clicked his tongue,

“Oh come on, let the boy have some secrets. It’s probably a hard habit to break, living with such horrible people.”

Credence didn’t argue that, but he also didn’t want to speak ill of anyone.

When Percival finally said he should be going, as the hour was late, as he had a real job, which Joshua rolled his eyes at; Credence was almost sad to see him go.

“It was great to meet you, please do let me know about visiting MACUSA.”

*

Josh was more upset with himself than Credence, wishing he hadn’t felt like he needed to hide the fact he was hurting.

“Credence, I need you to be honest with me. Do you want me to heal you?”

His foster son didn’t quite shake his head, but he didn’t say yes aloud either.

He’d walked him back to his room and paused at the door, not willing to leave without a proper answer, but half tempted to use his magic on him while he slept, and he could wake up renewed, and whole again.

“Yes. Please.”

Credence was hunched over on his bed, but his shoulders were shaking, and Josh realized he was crying. His heart broke instantly.

“No, no, don’t. It will be over in just a moment, I promise, you’ll never hurt again. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Josh put his hand to Credence’s cheek, and the boy shuddered against him, before he’d even drawn his wand. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from doing anything stupid. He had to see Credence’s injuries, had to heal him before anything else could be allowed to swarm around his thoughts.

“How bad is it?”

Considering how Credence had reacted when Percival had just barely touched him, it had to be all over his back for certain.

“I don’t know.” The boy let out a choked sob, and turned away from Josh, as if afraid that he would get mad.

Shrugging out of his jacket and then slowly pulling his shirt up, Credence seemed to be holding as still as he could, and Josh hissed out loud in anger as he saw the welts and the ropey sort of scars crisscrossing over his upper and low back.

“Jesus Christ. She did this to you?”

Credence was biting his lip so hard it was white,

“So I’d learn not to repeat my mistakes.”

Josh held his wand over top of Credence’s skin, watching as it knit itself back together, smoothing away the swelling and half healed cuts, becoming even in color and he heard the boy gasp aloud.

“Thank you.”

He said it with such reverence in his tone Josh wondered if he was tempted to fall to his knees in that instant, and then was fisting his other hand at his side, the pain distracting him away from thoughts of that nature, helping him focus again.

On his son.

“Of course. Please tell me, are there any others?”

Credence shook his head quickly, and then thought better of it, holding out his left palm, where Josh could see five lines, almost silver, across the meat of his hand.

“They’re old, but if you can take…”

He trailed off, as Josh brought his wand tip to graze across his skin, and Credence’ eyes widened, watching as he was healed.

“Credence, you don’t know how sorry I am that this happened to you.”

“But I’m here now, I’m safe with you.”

His voice was a whisper, and Josh was trapped, staring at him, drowning in his eyes, his hand still holding Credence’s and the moment lingered, drawn out, until the younger man’s eyes dropped to his mouth, and he saw him swallow.

“Well, yes, yes you are. Now, that’s all settled, I’m sure you’ll sleep better now.”

Credence nodded, and Josh stepped back, distancing himself, and when he pulled the door to his room shut, he swore he heard him say,

“Goodnight father.”

When Josh returned to his own room he fought himself only a few minutes before giving into the temptation, bringing himself off to the vision of Credence begging for release, writhing from so much sensory overload.

He’d wished he had stayed the night he’d had his last nightmare, but it wouldn’t have been right then either.

It was a good thing he didn’t believe in heaven or hell, otherwise he would have needed to pray for forgiveness quite a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS COMPLETE AT LAST, updates will be more regular, except when i'm driving home >.

 

Percival was pleasantly surprised when he received another raven from Josh halfway through the week, and he was told, not asked, that Credence would be coming by the next day to visit him at MACUSA, and the suggestion that he should take him to lunch while he was there was less than suggested as much as ordered.

As if he wasn’t going to let the boy eat all day? What the hell had gotten into Josh?

Well, he couldn’t say his brother was a saint, even if he had adopted a poor orphan out of the goodness of his heart. The orphan was a gorgeous young man and he’d have to be blind not to notice. Percival had found himself wondering how wrong it would be if he asked about taking him out for dinner sometime, so really, Josh was helping him.

He worked an extra hour and a half to catch up on things, ensuring he would have more free time for when Credence was shadowing him, and he could properly answer any and all questions he might have.

The alert that his nephew had arrived came in the form of Tina knocking at his office door the next day, and he looked up to smile tightly at her, but found her grinning.

“You never told me that you took an interest in Credence! The child was half starved the last time I saw him, and look at him now.”

She stepped aside, and the boy walked inside, as Percival got to his feet, instantly alert.

Credence didn’t stare for too long in his office, but when Tina had said his name, he’d lit up, and looked as if he was blushing,

“Excellent to see you again. Thank you Tina, I’ll take him from here.”

She was still smiling when she backed out and shut the door behind her, and Credence stepped forward, “I hope I’m not bothering you Mister Graves…”

Percival shook his head,

“Of course not. I’ve cleared my morning out just for you to have my full attention. But if I may, would you mind if I did something about your hair?”

Percival was vain, almost more so than Josh, and when Credence nodded shyly, he moved closer, circling him before drawing his wand,

“It won’t hurt a bit.”

It was just a simple charm, one usually used to trim hair, but in reverse, it sped up growth, and he waved his wand carefully over Credence’s brow, insuring his bangs grew in nicely, and then the rest of his hair.

He stopped when it just began to brush over the top of the boy’s shoulders, mostly because he’d gotten absorbed in the process, and the longer his hair grew, past his ears, beyond his jawline, the more attractive he seemed to get.

“There, tell me what you think.”

He conjured a mirror out of his pocket and passed it over to Credence, who stared into it, and then reached up to run a hand through the new length.

“Wow. I’ve never had it this long. It looks… different. Thank you Mister Graves.”

Percival shook his head,

“Please, don’t call me that makes me feel older than I am.”

Not that it mattered, but the way Credence looked at him made him wish he wasn’t quite so silver haired himself.

“Where will we go first?”

Percival considered for a moment, and then he thought of Queenie, Tina’s younger sister, who was a friend to all things, and would certainly be a good friend to Credence.

“I know just the place.”

He ended up leading the boy around the building for the good part of the morning, and though he didn’t ask many questions, when they had bumped into Queenie, she’d said something about him wanting to know more about the wizarding school in America, and around the world. The travel department would be their first stop after lunch.

“What do you think so far? Would you want to come work here after your schooling is complete?”

Credence nodded so vehemently Percival wondered if he should have tied his hair back, to keep it from falling in his face.

“It’s incredible. I had no idea this place even existed. To think all this time, it was across the road from where I was sleeping…”

“It’s your world now. I’m glad you are so welcoming to it. Even after your background…now, where shall we go?”

Credence gaped at him for a moment, before asking,

“Could we go to a diner?”

Percival was stunned by the simple request, but he nodded,

“Certainly.”

*

Credence had been unable to form any useful questions during his morning with his foster uncle, and in fact, had simply tried to control his staring, hoped he wouldn’t get caught looking at Mister Graves himself. He’d made his hair long and beautiful, and he couldn’t believe how easy it had been.

The pretty blonde girl with a sweet smile had been a mind reader, he’d been told, and yet, she was kind, she hadn’t revealed his thoughts, even if she had seen them all, the conflict and turmoil he’d been experiencing for the last few days.

Inside the diner, sitting across from Mister Graves, or Percival, as he kept telling him to call him, he wondered if he could try again.

He’d done it once before, tried to attempt something he’d read about, a way to show interest in someone. It was wrong, he’d been told before, to show affection and attraction to a man, as a man, but now, living as he was outside the cage of religion, freed by magic, maybe it wasn’t actually so wrong anymore.

He reached out with a leg, brushing his foot against Percival’s leg, and he saw the man start, dropping one of his potato chips.

“Everything all right?”

He sounded a bit out of breath and Credence blinked, wide eyed and innocent.

“Yes, it’s quite good.”

He dragged his foot up further, and moved it away to tap once, twice, and three times on Percival’s leg. The man inhaled sharply, and clamped his legs shut, trapping Credence’s foot at the ankle,

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to uh, gauge your interest? I think?”

All of a sudden he was embarrassed, feeling heat flood his cheeks, and he wanted to pull his foot back, but Percival wasn’t moving.

“If playing footsie is how you Second Salemers flirted, I’m intrigued to see how you are on a date.”

Percival finally said, and Credence could scarcely meet his gaze,

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, please don’t tell Josh.”

Percival snapped his fingers, summoning the waitress, and then placed a stack of coins onto the table, paying for their meal, before rising from his seat, and beckoning Credence to do the same.

He felt as if he was walking to the gallows, and when Percival’s hand clasped on his shoulder, he flinched before he could stop himself.

They walked out of the diner and down the sidewalk, until Percival suddenly pulled him aside, into the alleyway, and his back was being pushed against the brick wall before he could speak. Had he not been healed the a couple night’s before, it would have hurt more than it did.

“What-?”

Percival stared at him for a moment, breathing hard like he’d been running, and Credence could see his eyes darkening.

“Credence, you wanted to know my interest, well, you have it.”

His hand was on Credence’s cheek, fingers stroking over his face, thumb pressing on his lips, parting them, and he was still, afraid to move, afraid to breathe, wondering if he’d wake to find it all a dream, and Josh knocking at his door to rouse him for breakfast.

“It’s wrong…I realize that now.”

Percival leaned in, and Credence could feel his mouth just short of his jawline,

“Is that what you’ve been told, or what you really believe?”

That was a good point.

There wasn’t much he could argue against after all the kindness he’d known at the hands of the Graves brothers. He knew it was why he was having such confusing reactions to them, to both of them, but with Percival, it somehow felt safer.

Instead of trying to reply, Credence moved forward, closed the gap, and pressed his lips to Percival’s.

His hands were gripping his shoulders, and the man’s other hand found his hip, holding him, but not painfully.

The kiss deepened, and it wasn’t until a few moments later that Credence wondered if they would be missed at Percival’s office.

“Wait, shouldn’t we go? Be getting back?”

He gasped, and Percival chuckled, low in his throat,

“We could, or I could take a long lunch, take you somewhere, and show you the full amount of my interest.”

“You…?”

Percival tilted his head, watching him carefully, looking like a predator, and Credence couldn’t help leaning in, seeking another kiss.

“What do you think my boy; you want to go somewhere more private?”

“What would we do?”

Percival glanced down the length of his body, before returning his eyes to Credence’s wide gaze.

“Well, that’s up to you. I wouldn’t dare to presume.”

He just barely nodded, and Percival took his arm and turned on the spot, disapparating them from the brick alleyway.

The contrast between Joshua’s home and Percival’s was no more obvious than in the living room. It was cold, almost clinical, so few colors in the palette of the design, but like his clothing, it was starkly intriguing.

“Welcome. It’s not much, but its home.”

He shucked off his coat and tossed aside his scarf, leaving just his white dress shirt, and if Credence looked closely, he thought he could see his muscled as they moved beneath the fabric.

“I like it.”

“You want something to drink?”

Percival was waving his fingers, not even using his wand, and two glasses appeared, along with a bottle of amber liquid floating behind them.

“Okay.”

Credence had never drunk beyond wine in communion and only one sip, once a month. The drink given to him now was much stronger than that. It smelled like medicine and tasted like fire. But he liked it.

Percival came to sit beside him on the smooth black leather of his couch, unlike the soft and almost fuzzy one in Joshua’s home, and his thigh brushed against Credence’s.

“What do you think?”

“It’s…good.”

A warm hand was on his knee, and that time, he shivered, and wanted more.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“Thank you.”

“Has anyone ever told you?”

Credence shook his head, sending the long waves shifting over his shoulder, and Percival’s hand rose up to push a couple strands back behind his ear, before leaning in to kiss his neck, startling him by how much he enjoyed it.

“I could just eat you up, but I suspect it would bring about unwanted questions if you return home and have any marks on you.”

Credence stilled, and he felt his blood turn to ice in his veins,

“You want to hurt me?”

His voice was shaking, and Percival pulled back at once, plucking the glass from his hands, and setting it on the table before them, plain glass, instead of white marble like Joshua’s.

“Credence, no of course not. I apologize; I didn’t mean to say that the way it sounded. When one becomes involved with someone they’re attracted to, the sheer amount of interaction sometimes leaves a mark, the mingling of magic, or the press of a kiss too roughly to a delicate portion of skin, like your neck for instance. It would be noticeable, but not painful.”

“Oh.”

Percival put a hand on him again, gently, so gently, just at mid thigh, and a swell of heat danced through his veins, instantly thawing the ice.

“May I?”

Percival was whispering, and Credence could only nod, until his palm slid upwards all the way, until he was cupping his hand over his groin, and he was thrusting upwards, his body seeming beyond his own control.

He let his head fall back against the couch, feeling the still foreign weight of his hair at his neck and on his face, as Percival started to undo his pants, and placed his hand inside, skin to skin, and it was almost painful how good it felt.

His limbs felt heavier, and he couldn’t quite figure out what to say at first, until he saw Percival taking a drink from his own glass, before returning to his side, his hand never having left his aching cock, and the man pressed a kiss to his lips, open mouthed, obscene, tasting of the whiskey he’d drunk.


	6. Chapter 6

Josh watched as Credence walked into the apartment, looking a bit flushed and somewhat giddy. The cold weather hadn’t affected him as badly, clad in his new coat he’d bought for him over the weekend. He stared only for a moment before he realized what was different.

The boy’s hair was nearly past his shoulders, and framed his face, making him look more like an angel than ever.

“Credence. How was your day with my brother at his work?” He asked, voice calm and measured.

Credence took off his coat and carefully set it over the back of the couch before approaching Josh where he sat at the kitchen table, going over his latest filing assignments.

“It was good. I met Tina’s sister Queenie, she can read minds. I saw the different schools around the world, and we had lunch at the diner around the corner from Mack-oos-ah. Tina was nice.”

“And this? When did this happen?”

Josh was unable to resist touching it, and he let the long waves fall through his fingers, only to catch one to rub it between his thumb and forefinger, it was soft, so soft.

Credence was blushing, and shrinking away into himself,

“Your brother said he could fix it. So he did. I was ugly before.”

Josh’s temper flared, and he dropped the lock of Credence’s hair so as not to hurt him, getting to his feet,

“Who told you that? My brother?”

Credence shook his head, and shrunk away,

“No, no sir. I thought it of myself. With my hair now, Queenie said I was handsome.”

Josh sighed, and pressed his eyes shut tightly, and then exhaled slowly, feeling the anger slowly melting away.

Credence only called him ‘sir’ if he was scared of him, and never that often thankfully, but if he feared that he would hit him, that he would shout, begin to morph into the monster of a woman who’d raised him, Josh couldn’t live with himself.

“Credence, please. Just _Joshua_ remember? Miss Goldstein is quite right. You do look handsome. You did before also, but now, much more so.”

He was blushing now, and trying to hide behind his new longer hair,

“Thank you.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Credence. Now, come, I’ve got dinner ready.”

He caught the tail end of a smile on his foster son’s lips before he looked away, almost blinded by the pure light of beauty he seemed to emanate.

It made him want to do horrible things, and he was slowly losing the battle to his own desires. He would need a very strong drink after dinner, and retreat to his room right away.

Credence was fairly quiet throughout dinner, and Josh wondered if he’d simply been overwhelmed at MACUSA, or perhaps was simply trying to absorb it all, and decide where he fit in all of it.

“Do you think we could have your brother over for dinner again? Are you two… have you… stopped fighting?”

Josh managed a smile,

“If you would like to, sure. I think he’d come if I asked. Was he all right today? Not too intimidating at his place of employment?”

Credence shook his head,

“Not at all. He was very instructive.”

“Good, glad to hear it. I’ve heard from Tina that usually he can be a bit of a pain there, but he must be getting better.”

“May I go to bed now? I’m a bit tired, I think the amount of walking we did might have done it.”

Josh nodded,

“Of course. Now you know what a normal day of work should be. It can be tiring. Thank heavens for tea or coffee. Have a good night Credence.”

“Good night.”

He walked towards his room, a hand running through his hair, and Josh couldn’t help staring after him, until he caught himself, and summoned a bottle of red wine, and no glass.

He would probably end up finishing the bottle before he took care of himself, imagining his own hand in that long dark hair.

*

Percival was surprised to get a third raven in so many weeks from Josh, inviting him to dine with him and his foster son the next available evening he had.

He smirked, and wrote back a polite acceptance. Anytime he thought about Credence, he found himself remembering the few hours they’d shared in his home, and he couldn’t help wishing it could happen again, and soon.

He felt almost as if he was addicted to him, like having tasted such purity would help redeem him a bit, though he didn’t quite believe in such things. Credence was so new to it all, magic and indeed life, it was a delight watching him react to every little thing, whether a kiss, a touch, or even seeing where his curiosity would take him.

The only problem was Josh. How could he keep something like this from him? It was big and dangerous enough to lead to another fight, and that was the last thing he wanted. Much less over something that could develop into more than just an attraction and fixation.

Credence was only a few months away from being an adult, and after that point, the guilt would probably ease, even though he really hadn’t done anything wrong. Except become attracted to the absolute worse candidate for such attention. His own foster nephew.

Never mind the fact he was just shy of being a No-Maj, but for the luck of his blood and his circumstance. In his situation, he could have become dangerous, could have been a deadly force with so much magic trapped inside him, but kept hidden, for his own safety.

Percival considered the boy a miracle, having kept control of himself in such a horrific home life, and never lashed out, never once let the power consume him to have just a taste of revenge.

He couldn’t imagine having that sort of ability, and he couldn’t see Josh doing it successfully either. Not for long at least. Josh could be quite a fighter if he wanted to, or if he thought there was something worth dueling over. Usually another sort of bottle of liquor. Usually his vices were fairly common, but Percival found he preferred the No-Maj’s own recently created one, cigarettes.

When Tina came by to offer to bring him an extra sandwich, he nodded his thanks, and fell back against his chair, feeling as if he was drowning in paperwork, reports and sightings of Grindelwald, some likely true, most were exaggerations for attention.

He wished it hadn’t come to that.

Eating alone in his office with work to accompany him was no comparison to the day he’d spent with Credence, and the thought of it made him reach for his bottle of rum hidden in his third drawer from the left, and halfway through a glass, he realized that his vision was blurring. How long had it been since he’d drank like that?

Too long it seemed. He would need to bring a bottle of wine to the dinner at Josh’s, get back into the swing of things.

He flicked his wand, and placed an order for an expensive bottle that he knew would impress Credence but wouldn’t anger Josh from the cost.

There was no clandestine motive; he wanted Credence to know that they could both be good influences, even if his was more questionable.

He wanted the boy to be able to trust him.

Josh had beaten him to that already, but he was catching up.

*

Credence found his palms sweating as he sat in the living room waiting for Percival to arrive. Josh had volunteered to cook the dinner, and he’d let him make the dessert that time, insisting that he’d done far too much work, as he usually made breakfast for them both, or rather brunch every day, as Josh tended to rise after the sun, not with it.

“What’s wrong?”

Joshua was asking him, and he smoothed a hand through his hair, finding that it was a comforting motion, one he’d started doing more and more, as he slowly came to terms with the fact it was very real, and he wasn’t going to wake up with his old and hideous haircut from before.

“Just uh, a bit hungry. Hope he gets here soon.”

He’d lied three times already to Josh that week. First about his hair, then about what he’d done with Percival, and now, again.

It felt bad, but it also seemed to feed the dark thing crawling around in his chest. He’d noticed that Josh had changed his part in his hair, was wearing a fitted shirt and dark pants, and looked in general, quite dashing.

If only Percival hadn’t gotten to him already.

He bit back a smile, and nearly fell off the couch when he heard a knock on the front door, and Josh told him to go let him in, as if he needed prompting.

He pulled open the door and found Percival smiling at him, holding a bottle of what had to be wine, with a bright green bow around the neck.

“Good evening Credence. You’re looking well.”

It felt as if Percival was touching him with his eyes, so heavy was his gaze on Credence’s body. He suddenly found himself aching for a kiss, or even a scant brush of fingers over his cheek, but then Josh was telling them to get inside, shut the door, and keep the snow out.

Percival _did_ put a hand on him, but only to the center of his back, to guide him towards the kitchen, and he extended his other one, offering the wine he’d brought to Joshua for their dinner, Credence supposed.

“Percy! How has work been? Any sign of that dark wizard menace?”

Credence glanced to Percival, wondering why he’d never used that nickname for his brother before.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know really. I haven’t got enough Auror’s to chase down every lead to confirm or deny if they were real sightings. It’s kinda shitty right now.”

“Time for a drink then, yeah?”

Joshua accepted the wine bottle, and summoned three wine glasses with a flick of his wand, and Credence watched as they began to fill with the crimson liquid. It was always incredible to watch magic be performed, he never got tired of seeing it, and he hoped he never would.

“Cheers then?”

Percival held up his glass, pressing it against Credence’s first, then to Joshua, and he smiled,

“Cheers.”

Dinner was a perfectly cooked roast, and golden mashed potatoes with a thick savory brown gravy, and Credence thought he’d never tasted anything so good, but perhaps the wine was flavoring his tongue, making things ten times as good as usual, or simply the magic that Joshua used to cook things.

He could feel Percival’s foot nudging his, and he stilled, fork halting in the mashed potatoes, his second serving, and Joshua’s voice broke through the fog,

“Credence, are you all right?”

The foot tapped his own, and he jumped, straightening up at once, and fumbling his words only slightly,

“Ye-yes-es? I’m fine.”

Joshua finished his glass of wine, and set it back down with an unnecessary amount of force, Credence thought, but Percival waved his fingers, and it filled again, depleting the bottle sitting in the kitchen on the counter.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

Credence frowned slightly, and looked to Joshua,

“What?”

His head was in his hands, and Percival was glancing at him, shaking his head just slightly.

“Did you think I wouldn’t _KNOW?_ Did you think I can’t _see_ anything with my own eyes? The magic of his is much, but when mixed with your own, it’s fairly _sizzling_ on his skin. How fucking dare you.”

Joshua was on his feet, jaw tense, and his hand gripping his glass so hard Credence was sure it would shatter in seconds.

He was frightened.

His foster father had never truly raised his voice before.

Percival was getting up too, and he threw only a brief glance to Credence before drawing his wand,

“Now, Josh, calm down. You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re drunk.”

“What are you, are you going to hex me? You think you’re gonna steal him away from me?”

Credence looked back and forth between the two of them, wishing more than ever that he had his own wand, his own way to channel his magic, to stop them, to protect them from each other.

“No, Josh, that’s not it at all. I know you don’t believe me, but I did not plan this. I really couldn’t help it.”

Joshua threw the glass at the wall with unexpected force, and Credence jumped, and hoped he would be able to remain silent. He would not scream, even if _he_ was hit next.

Percival flicked his wand first, casting a spell that shown like a sheet of silver, but transparent, between him and his brother, slicing through the table, and Credence quickly moved to his side, opposite Joshua.

“You fucking coward. Can’t fight me like a real man.”

Percival shook his head,

“No Josh. I don’t want to fight you. I don’t want things to end like this. Please tell me they won’t. Tell me why you’re so angry, when this is nothing, really, in the scheme of the world.”

That stung Credence almost as much as being slapped, but he held his breath, and waited to see what would be said next. He prayed, for the first time since leaving the Salemers that he would not die that night.

Joshua was crying, he could see the streaks reflecting the light of the shield, for that was what the spell was, and he hadn’t even drawn his wand.

“I don’t want to fight either…but it’s just not fair…the way things have gone…I’ve tried so hard to be good…I just can’t do this any longer. My son is lying to me, and I’m lying to myself.”

He broke down, and collapsed into his chair, head falling into his hands, and Credence crept towards him, ignoring Percival’s hissed warning to stay put.

“I’m sorry, I did lie to you, but only because I didn’t know how to tell you… how have you been lying to yourself? Please tell me.”

Credence put his hand on Joshua’s shoulder, as tentatively as he could, and he could feel the man shaking.

“He’s done something. He might not want to admit it. He’s thought of you too, as I have. As I did. I do.”

Percival said, voice low, and he kept his wand up, the shield still rippling between them.

Joshua shook his head,

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that. I didn’t do anything, I didn’t think I could let myself… but it’s so hard.”

Credence shifted to kneel before him, and he stared up at his face, seeing that even with his hair messy and his eyes red from tears, his foster father was beautiful too. He didn’t want to be afraid of Joshua; he wanted to forgive him for his outburst.

“Whatever it is, just tell me. I trusted you to keep me safe, I still want to.”

“Credence…”

Percival was trying to whisper a warning, but Credence could feel Joshua wasn’t about to lash out, his hand was on his knee, and there was only sadness and calm in his magical aura.

The fight had drained out of him.

“I find myself dreaming of you, I want things I shouldn’t. When I touch you I want more. I want you to look at me like you look at him.”

Joshua finally said, lifting his face to turn to Percival, and Credence couldn’t help himself; really, it was the natural thing to do.

He leaned up, and pressed his mouth to Joshua’s.

Braced in between his legs kneeling before him, he knew it was a vulnerable position, but there was no danger, not now, now that the truth was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i am weak i could not make the fight last long


	7. Chapter 7

Josh thought for certain Percy had cursed him, hexed him into oblivion for having such terrible wants and thoughts for Credence, and the last thing he’d mustered in his imagination was how it would feel to be kissed by his son. His foster son.

So he gave it his all, he put both arms around Credence, one in his lush long waves of hair, and the other at the middle of his back, holding him so close he couldn’t breathe, if it hadn’t been just a fantasy.

Credence’s mouth parted under his, and he pressed his tongue inside, slow, cautious, and he tasted like wine, a bitter sweetness.

A moan escaped him, and he felt Credence shift closer, and Josh decided he never wanted to wake up from the dream he was in. He wanted to drown in his foster son’s embrace.

The kiss broke, and he took a slow inhalation of air, before opening his eyes, and he found Credence in his arms, while Percy stood by, looking on from beside the edge of the table.

“What happened?”

Percy was grinning, almost like he was proud,

“You flipped out, almost cried, Credence kissed you, you calmed down, thus I lowered the shield. Don’t make me regret it.”

He tightened his hands on Credence, one at his hip, the other in his hair, and he could feel it, for real. It wasn’t a dream.

He turned back to Credence and found him watching carefully, lips pink and a little swollen from the intensity of their kiss, and he wasn’t shrinking away, wasn’t scared, and still remained there.

“You’re okay?”

Josh couldn’t help asking, and his son nodded.

Percy sighed,

“Should we move to somewhere more comfortable?”

Credence’s hand tightened on his thigh, and he felt a jolt of heat go straight to his cock, and he dropped his hand from his hair, putting it atop that hand.

“What do _you_ want?”

Josh asked him, ensuring he was listening, and Credence blinked up at him, wide eyed,

“I want you, and Percival. If I can…”

“Of course sweet boy, I’m all yours…we’re all yours.”

Percy looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes, but Josh glared at him and Credence coughed before mumbling something that sounded like,

“Who should I call Daddy now?”

“What did you just say?”

Percy actually seemed taken aback, and Josh was biting the inside of his cheek, wondering if he’d just hallucinated again.

“Uh, well, foster dad and foster uncle, but really, I’m not sure.”

Josh laughed nervously,

“Why don’t we take it one thing at a time…?”

Percy nodded and Credence just looked adorably confused.

Josh got up to his feet and kept a hold on Credence’s hand, thumb rubbing over his knuckles, and he could hear Percy following, albeit at a slower pace.

Once inside his bedroom, everything started to feel real, fall into place, and his heart started pounding, as he turned around to look at Credence, watching him with his eyes wide, face expectant.

“How much have you two done? If you don’t mind me asking…”

Percy snorted, and Credence blushed.

“I _do_ mind actually…”

His brother started, but Credence interrupted,

“I touched him and he touched me, but nothing beyond that. Kissing too. I like that.”

Despite what he’d just said, clearly he was quite innocent in the ways of sex, and Josh wasn’t sure if he should be horrified at such a thing or intrigued.

His body didn’t seem to care about logic and he was almost painfully hard already, still just lightly holding Credence’s hand.

“Well, that’s good to know.”

“Please, kiss me again.”

Credence was saying, stealing Josh’s attention away from Percy and with a request like that, how could he say no?

*

Percival couldn’t quite understand why jealousy wasn’t eating him alive yet, watching as his brother started to kiss Credence again, but maybe it was just because the whole thing was so fucked up and about to get worse, as he sure as hell wasn’t leaving them alone, not happening.

But he wasn’t going to interfere or join in until he was invited, he knew that much. His brother and he had never shared a partner before, or even attempted such a thing, so it was new territory for them all.

Credence was making little whimpering sounds as Josh kissed him, thoroughly devouring him, and Percival decided he couldn’t really blame him, he was just such a delicate thing one couldn’t help getting a bit rough with him when he was finally in hand.

The first time he’d touched him, back at his apartment, he thought he could die happy after hearing how sweetly he begged to come.

But then, even after he’d barely had time to recover, Credence had reached for him, and climbed into his lap, kissing him senseless before getting on the ground, on his knees before him.

It was almost too good to be true, and he couldn’t believe the boy had been a virgin, but for the way he touched him, gentle, cautious, almost afraid he’d be hurt for doing it wrong.

Heartbreaking didn’t quite cover it.

There and now, Credence was clearly enjoying the way Josh was touching him, kissing a bit more gently, but his hands were roaming the boy’s body, fingers tentative, but certainly using magic to help him get undressed.

“Mister Graves…”

The kiss broke for Credence to murmur, and Percival was instantly alert, and twice as aroused.

“Yes my boy?”

“Won’t you come and kiss me?”

Well, when he put it like that…

Percival tried to smile apologetically at Josh, but his brother didn’t even seem bothered, as it gave him a chance to undress properly.

Though he did watch rather possessively as Percival pulled Credence into his arms and took up where he’d left off, hands cradling his head, fingers stroking his cheek, and he pulled him close to press a fierce kiss to his somewhat swollen lips.

He could taste wine and smell Josh’s cologne on Credence’s skin, and he didn’t mind it at all, but he did want to ensure he would remember who had been his first.

Possessiveness could be bad, he knew it.

He didn’t want to really have to compete for Credence, considering he couldn’t argue Josh had seen him first, even if he’d placed himself in an awkward situation to make a move.

None of that mattered right then, they just needed to learn to share, for the moment.

“I want you inside me.”

Credence broke the kiss to mumble, and Percival could see his cheeks turning pink.

“Um, what?”

Josh was walking over to them, naked from the waist up, and Percival found himself staring for longer than a second. When had his brother started working out again, like they had when they were at Ilvermorny?

Credence blinked,

“I want you…to…be inside me. I’ll let Josh in my mouth.”

Percival met Josh’s eyes over the boy’s and they widened,

“You want to do that, now?”

Josh was saying, and Credence nodded, ducking his head,

“Is that wrong?”

All of it was. But Percival wasn’t about to protest if he wanted to skip the slow and move right to the sex.

Josh was more diplomatic, or maybe just eager to see how Credence would do on his knees,

“If that’s what you want…”

The bed was more than big enough for two people, maybe three, but with a charm, Josh made it just a bit larger and comfortable, and with another wave of his wand, the amount of pillows doubled.

“Please.”

Percival glanced at his brother again, and he nodded.

Begging like that was pretty much the fastest way to get what he wanted, and Credence was not about to be denied anything.

*

Once in the moment, in the middle, surrounded by so much bare skin, warmth, and hands caressing his own body, Credence decided that it had to be what love was meant to feel like.

The wrongness of it didn’t even occur to him, on all fours with Josh, his handsome foster father groaning, hands in his long hair, holding him steady as he fucked into his mouth, and Percival at his back, a hand stroking down his spine, another at his hip, slow smooth thrusts into his secret place, where he’d never even been touched or imagined he could be, until the thought came to him, the idea of being taken like he knew men could do, and it was wicked, but so, so good.

Magic had been used to whisk away clothes, to calm nerves, and now, ensure there was no pain from Percival’s cock inside of him.

Instead of feeling used or feeling controlled, he merely felt content, and it was almost a contest, seeing how fast he could bring Josh off with his mouth, and Percival sounded like he had when he’d used his mouth on _him_.

“My sweet boy, I’m about to come, can I come in your mouth?”

Josh’s voice broke through his haze, pulling him back from where he’d been drowning in sensation, and Credence just blinked, and sucked him deeper, feeling his hands tighten in his hair.

“Isn’t he perfect?”

Percival was saying, hand leaving his spine to grasp one of his asscheeks, before slapping it, the sound echoing around the room, and Credence jumped.

It felt good, the sting of pain clashing with the pleasurable feel of Percival’s cock brushing against the spot inside of him that made him see stars.

Josh pulled back from him, after he’d pulsed his climax down Credence’s throat, and was putting his hand to his face, thumb brushing the apple of his cheek,

“You are. You really are.”

He lay back on the bed, lounging below Credence, so that if he wished, he could lean down and kiss him. Unfortunately all his attention was devoted to Percival now, feeling as he began to fall over the edge, fingers leaving bruises on his hips, and he came with a growl, curving over his back to press a kiss to Credence’s neck, and he pulled out of him carefully, leaving him a bit weak kneed and shaky.

“So good, you did so good.”

He seemed to be petting Credence, a hand running through his hair, brushing over the back of his neck, and Josh was in on it too, moving to pull him against his chest, a naked sort of hug, and a kiss was pressed to his forehead. His eyelids were falling closed, a pleasant exhaustion claiming him, and he could only hum in reply.

He fell asleep framed between the brothers, and he had never been so relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update before the beginning of my return home journey so it may be a few days... <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch out the daddy kink is everywhere in this chapter

Josh woke up first, and he thought that he’d dreamed up the night before, until he felt Credence stirring in his arms, and he caught sight of Percy, perfect hair mussed from sleep and sex, tucked against the boy’s back.

Credence mumbled something, and snuggled closer, and Josh felt his heart melting a little at the sound, and the sight.

There had been a thunderstorm a few days back after the nightmare and in a fit of madness, he’d told Credence if he needed anything, to just come to him, and he’d keep him safe, if the storm frightened him.

It had been a thin excuse to get him in his bed, for purely innocent intentions, although once he’d left, and Josh had been alone again, his thoughts would have been far from it.

But instead, Credence had shaken his head and said he’d be okay alone, and remained at a distance. No longer.

He rubbed a hand over the boy’s hipbone, no longer as sharp or pronounced as it probably had been when he’d first come home with him, and bumped into Percival’s thigh,

“Sorry.”

His brother shrugged,

“No matter. We’re already in bed, naked, together, can’t be much more ridiculous.”

Josh was about to say something else, when Credence shifted around, turning to press his back against Josh’s front, and nestle his face into Percy’s chest,

“Shhhh, still sleeping time.”

The brother’s exchanged a glance and Josh felt more amusement than annoyance, but Percy actually looked miffed.

He couldn’t help laughing a bit to himself, and he moved forward to push his growing erection against Credence’s ass,

“Is that right?”

He just hummed in reply, body still lax under Josh’s hand, until he slid it past his stomach and wrapped his fingers around the boy’s cock.

“m’Tired right now.”

He whispered, and Percy sighed,

“All right baby, we can rest a bit more.”

He glared at Josh, who immediately dropped his hand, and pressed an apologetic kiss to Credence’s bare shoulder.

It was surprisingly easy to fall back asleep with Credence’s warm body to hold.

In the morning, Percival was up first, making some breakfast, and Josh was left with Credence in bed, and he noticed they’d unconsciously pulled up covers, as it had gotten a bit colder over night.

“Good morning.”

He whispered to the boy, who shifted and actually looked as if he was smiling, dreamily,

“Morning… daddy.”

Josh felt a shiver crawl down his spine, and he was instantly alert.

“What?”

Credence giggled adorably and rolled over on top of him, looking down at him with his hair like a dark waterfall framing his face,

“Is that okay?”

His voice was a whisper, and his lips were inches from Josh’s, and he could only nod.

Then, then, he was kissing him, and Josh couldn’t hold back a groan from escaping his throat, when he felt Credence’s pressing his tongue cautiously to the seam of his mouth, and he parted his lips, allowing it, as his arms wrapped around the boy, holding him flush to his body, surely he’d noticed how much he was being aroused by the simple gesture?

“Mmmm.”

Credence hummed sweetly into the kiss, and Josh fought the urge to growl in reply,

“When did you learn how to do this?”

His mind instantly leapt to the as yet un-described encounter Credence had shared with his brother, but he was already shaking his head,

“Read about it, in sinful books. Forbidden magazines. I liked to throw away my fliers and sneak into the library, read the books I wasn’t supposed to. Made the beatings more worth it.”

Josh felt his blood run cold, even as Credence talked so casually about his past, and it made him want to break things, all in the name of protecting him.

“Love, no. Don’t talk like that.”

Credence ducked his head, leaning into the crook of Josh’s neck and shoulder, and he could feel him shaking,

“I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to… I just wanted to explain it.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

He stroked his hand over the boy’s back, slow, soothing, and he felt him still, and his breathing slowed.

Credence had dozed off again, and Josh could now smell fresh coffee brewing, along with the tang of crisp bacon frying.

But he would let the boy sleep a little longer, and wake him before he dressed, so they could walk out together.

*

Percival was at war with himself, half wanting to go check on his brother and Credence, see if they were up and preparing to come out anytime soon, and also not wanting to disturb them, in case they were engaging in anything with each other.

He couldn’t exactly blame his brother, considering how long he’d been holding back, he wasn’t sure he could have stepped in and been the boy’s guardian and resisted the urge to break all the rules for so many days.

Then again, self restraint wasn’t something he took pride in outside of work, when it came to partners for behind closed doors, he enjoyed letting go, enjoyed being the one controlled.

But he suspected Credence and even his brother weren’t ready for that element to be brought up or discussed. Knowing Josh as he did, he came off as more of a quiet dominant sort, but he’d never once talked about various conquests with his brother, beyond the competing for numbers in school.

Not that it really mattered.

Now all there was for Percival could be found in Credence’s dark eyes, pinked lips, and sharp cheekbones.

He’d never felt such an attachment so quickly for anyone, not in years, and it scared him a little, but also felt extremely promising.

Perhaps there was a chance that he could be his soul mate, if the stories were to be believed, they did exist, but were simply rare. He wasn’t sure how it could be possible to share one, as Josh seemed to have a strong connection with him as well, having started in a paternal sense.

Flipping the bacon and preparing to cook the eggs, he heard footsteps, and turned to see Credence himself padding out slowly into the kitchen, wearing only an over sized shirt, possibly one of Josh’s, and fluffy socks. He was probably cold, but too scared to admit it.

Percival flicked a finger towards the fireplace, and it intensified, filling the house with a gentle increase of warmth, and he saw the boy’s shoulders relax somewhat.

“Good morning. Did you sleep all right?”

Credence just nodded, and Percival saw Josh step out of his room, clad in his sleep pants, and looking more like a power lifter than before. So he hadn’t been imagining things, his brother was in decent shape.

“Thank you.”

His brother said, curling a hand towards the coffee maker, where three mugs sat, steaming and awaiting doctoring, whether with sugar and milk or just one.

Credence took both, and Josh preferred neither, while Percival chose just sugar.

The breakfast table was quiet, but it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a companionable sort of stillness. When Credence reached for something, whether the salt or more coffee, Josh or Percival passed it to him with magic, and the awe in his eyes was enough to make them both exchange a glance communicating the basics of ‘ _We’re on the same team, protect him._ ’

There was no need for competition in that regard.

*

Credence was used to Josh inviting him to sleep with him every other night, and he really enjoyed it, loved being held close, feeling warmth surround him. It had been an incredible few months, and he suspected if asked, he would dare to call the Graves’ apartments home, no matter which it was.

Percival had been out of town for almost a week for work, and Credence knew he wasn’t the only one who missed him and was also a little worried for him.

“Have you seen anything about him?”

Credence’s hand was stroking over Josh’s chest, cuddled up beside him as the thunderstorm raged outside the apartment walls.

“I haven’t, no. But he will send a raven when he gets back, I know it. I can always ask Tina if she’s heard anything, if it goes on much longer.”

Credence nodded,

“Okay. She’s nice.”

Josh’s hand was in his hair, and it seemed to be one of those days he was always making excuses to touch Credence, his hair long and graceful as it was at his shoulders, and Josh’s hand was cupping the back of his neck then, guiding him up, asking wordlessly for a kiss, which Credence was only too happy to comply.

He could feel Josh growing hard beneath him as they kissed, and it had been a long time since all three of them had been together, even longer since they’d made love.

Josh had yet to ask for more than what he was willing to give, and though Credence wanted him to fuck him very much, he just hadn’t gotten up the courage to ask.

He let one of his hands slide down Josh’s stomach to palm his cock, and his foster father arched up into the touch,

“You want me to do you first?”

Josh seemed to particularly love taking Credence into his mouth, and he always did too, but it meant it would end much sooner, and he wanted to draw things out as much as he could. It was a manner of distraction. He missed Percival, and he knew his brother missed him too.

“Not yet.”

Credence breathed, leaning in again to continue the kiss, and only pressing his hips against Josh’s, making their lengths connect, and he could feel the man almost squirming beneath him.

“You’re such a tease sometimes.”

Josh broke away to kiss down the side of his jaw line and to his neck, sucking a spot and biting it, ensuring he would need to wear a scarf for the next few days.

Credence felt his cheeks heating as Josh continued to kiss him, working his way back to his mouth, and with a groan, he felt him shift their bodies, so that he was pinned beneath the man, and he bucked his hips against Josh’s, a whine beginning in the back of his throat.

“Please…”

“What is it Credence?”

“I want you to touch me.”

Josh’s hand left his back to reach down and do just that, wrapping his fingers around Credence’s almost throbbing cock, and he bucked up against him, a gasp falling from his lips.

“Like that?”

He just hummed in acknowledgment and Josh was chuckling,

“You look so beautiful when you come, should I use my hand or my mouth?”

Credence just nodded, and Josh leaned down to kiss down his chest, tongue swirling around his nipples and then open mouthed kisses on his stomach, past his navel and down, his hand and lips touched his cock, and Credence put a hand to his mouth, stifling the moan that escaped him.

When Josh sucked his cock into his mouth, the tip nearly bumping the back of his throat, he thought he was going to die from sensory overload.

“Daddy…I don’t know how long…”

He didn’t reply with words, but pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head and flick the slit, so that Credence thrust upwards, almost automatically, and Josh’s other hand tightened on his thigh, trying to keep him still.

Somehow, he was able to hold off for another minute, and when Josh took him particularly deep again, he gave in, and came with a low moan, and he swore he could feel the man smiling against him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.”

Credence managed a smile, delirious from pleasure,

“I hope not.”

Josh rubbed his hardened cock against Credence’s hip and groaned,

“I want to fuck you, so bad, but I want to wait until Percy can join us… is that okay?”

Credence found himself nodding, even as his breathing started to speed up again,

“Okay.”

Josh finished against him, just coming into his hand, pressing against him, as if in a shadow of fucking, but not quite.

Breakfast in the morning was a quiet affair, and both Credence and Josh were lost in thought, until the sound of tapping on the window made him drop his coffee cup.

Josh was flicking his wand at it with a murmured _Reparo_ and summoning the raven in one movement.

Credence could feel his heart stop as Josh unrolled the scrap of parchment.

“It’s Percy… he’s back. But only just. He says he wants to meet for lunch, at MACUSA.”

He was almost jumping out of his chair, prepared to go dress, when Josh shook his head,

“No sweet boy. Just me. I don’t know how they’ve changed the protocols at the congress since the latest Grindelwald attacks; you might not be able to get in at all. I promise, we’ll both be home for dinner.”

His hand on Credence’s was firm and warm, a promise. He trusted him.

He did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently*

Josh walked into MACUSA and was nearly bowled over by Percy, who had run into him, and he looked fazed for a moment, before grinning widely,

“Brother! It’s been too long.”

He pulled him in for a long hug, and Josh couldn’t stop himself from melting into it. He hadn’t realized how worried he’d been until that moment.

“I’m so glad you’re safe. Credence and I have been so worried.”

Percy nodded, pulling back, one hand still lingering on his shoulder,

“I know, it’s been a long and dangerous trip, but at last, the light has been victorious. We have Grindelwald on the run, and he may even go back to Europe, so we won’t have to have another confrontation, no more lives lost.”

At that, Percy’s face sobered, and he looked to the ground, shaking his head as if in regret. Josh had remembered reading about nearly half a dozen Auror’s who had died on the trip with his brother, so he considered himself very lucky to have him back at all.

“Can you come home? To dinner? I’ve basically promised my son you would.”

Josh gave him a half smile, and Percy blinked, before nodding.

“Of course, I’d be delighted.”

“He’s missed you, you know. We both have.”

The hand on his shoulder tightened, and Percy nodded,

“I know.”

“Do you get a week off now? From being gone so long?”

Josh couldn’t resist asking, and Percy smiled tightly,

“I wish it worked like that. I need to give Picquery my report, and then I’ll be back to my usual work, but I don’t think my schedule will change. Make no mistake, I’ll be there tonight.”

Josh nodded.

“Well then, don’t work too hard.”

Percy winked at him,

“Never.”

Josh flooed back to his apartment and found Credence napping on the couch, one his hands hanging off the side, with a book on the floor.

He’d fallen asleep reading, again.

The fondness and adoration that flooded his heart at the sight nearly choked him. Josh _loved_ him, he did, but he had never been able to say how, or why, or when he should say it.

Would Credence even understand?

He walked over to run a hand on his cheek, watching as he shifted slightly, his lips curving up into a slight smile, evidently having happy dreams.

Josh wondered if he was in them.

Preparing dinner didn’t take very long, and when he turned to look, he saw Credence stirring, slowly, stretching like a cat, and he found himself smiling over at him,

“Good evening sleepy head.”

“Hey, sorry, I got lost in thought.”

Josh smirked,

“Sleepy from too much reading more like.”

Credence looked as if he was blushing, and then there was a pop, a sound of apparating outside the front door, and his eyes widened.

“Is it…?”

Josh nodded,

“Must be. Only Percy can get through the wards.”

Credence was beaming as he ran to the front door, and when he opened it to see the familiar grey streaked hair, sharp features and handsome face, he almost jumped into the man’s arms.

“I missed you so much!”

Percival’s arms wrapped around him almost at once, and his lips were pressing a fierce kiss to his cheek,

“My dear boy. You look incredible.”

Credence nuzzled his cheek against the man’s chest, and let him walk them both back into the house, where Josh was calling out,

“At least you made it before dark.”

“It’s safer that way. Tina let me leave earlier than usual, when I told her we were all having dinner, I think she might have been crying.”

Percival was grinning, and Josh gave him a curious glance, but Credence was lost in his adoration, hand linked with Percival’s, guiding him to the table, and taking the seat right next to him.

The meal went by fairly quickly, and when it was time for bed, Credence told Josh, in as kind a manner as he could, that he wanted Percival all to himself.

“Okay, yeah of course.”

He kissed Josh on the cheek goodnight, and didn’t see him watch as he left, tugging Percival along to his bedroom, veins filling with adrenaline.

Percival practically threw him onto the bed, and might have ripped his clothes off but for his magic undoing them from both their bodies instead.

His mouth was hungry and hot on Credence’s skin, and before he knew it he was arching up, and begging for release against the man,

“Please…”

Percival pressed a kiss and a bite to his neck, so hard it might have drawn blood, and his palm was rough and merciless against his cock, almost grinding him into the mattress,

“Yes? What is it my boy?”

“Make me come…”

Percival jerked his hand on him, once, twice, and he was crying out, sounds only swallowed by the fierce kiss, and Credence thought he must have missed him just as much, to be able to take care of him so quickly.

When Credence reached for Percival, his hands wove into his hair, and he nudged him down,

“Use those pretty lips on me.”

Credence loved taking any of the brothers’ cocks in his mouth, but Josh had seemed very much against it before, as if wanting to wait for his brother to return safely.

Percival’s hands were tight, almost painful in his long hair, but he had missed the taste of him so much he didn’t even notice.

He held him close as he came, and Credence felt the hot jets glide down his throat, salty and a bit bitter, but he hummed in delight anyway.

When Percival pulled him back up for a kiss, pushing him onto his back, a leg between his own,

“I want to fuck you, as soon as I’ve recovered. I want you to beg me to come, and you can’t until I say.”

Credence blinked up at him, wide eyed,

“Without Josh here?”

Percival nodded,

“What we do here is just for us. I was the first to have you, was I not?”

He cocked a brow, as if daring Credence to argue, but he wasn’t about to, he was pliant and willing, if questioning.

“All right, fuck me daddy. Fuck me hard.”

Barely a few moments later, one breath spared to murmur a lubricating charm, before Percival was inside him, hand at his throat, holding him still and whispering for him to be quiet, unless he thought he was close, and then he was to beg.

Credence just smiled and nodded, and bit his lip when Percival’s cock hit the right spot inside of him, and he didn’t hesitate to do as he was told.

*

Percival was trying not to panic, but the room he was inside of was pitch black, and he couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his own breath, echoing off the four walls, and back at him.

“Why…?”

He’d asked the man, with the pinched face and the platinum hair, but he’d only grinned, wicked and wide, and said it was because of who he was, what he could do and how well he performed in MACUSA. “You’ve led them on a merry chase, and now, I’ll be able to tear them apart from the inside, how delicious.”

Percival thought himself strong, thought himself tough, but when it came to _Crucio_ and _Legilimens,_ he faded fast, and returned to consciousness begging for relief from the pain.

The man took his memories, and a lock of hair, what felt like more than half his scalp, and walked away laughing, as if what he’d seen in Percival’s mind was amusing, and he knew, he _knew_ he’d seen Josh, and Credence, and he felt the cold fingers of dread crawling down his spine and into his heart.

“Don’t hurt them! Do whatever you want to me, but for the love of Merlin, don’t touch them.”

Percival heard no reply, and could do nothing but watch as the man left, and the room went dark, leaving him alone with his thoughts, fears, and phobias.

The man had taken his wand, his face, and was prepared to take his life.

It was a desperate situation, and Percival Graves could not see how to get out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Josh woke up to find the kitchen still empty, so he began to prepare breakfast and brew a pot of tea, and he heard a faint moan, as he twirled his wand over the stove, and tried to hide his jealousy, and simply slammed the pan down on the burner a bit harder, distracting himself.

It didn’t stop his mind from conjuring up images of the two of them, having fun without him and enjoying each other alone. He knew it was pointless to get possessive of Credence, but he couldn’t quite help it.

When they emerged for breakfast, Credence seemed quiet, and Josh could spot the shadow of several bruises blossoming on his neck, but Percy looked cheerful enough, asking how he had slept, and he gritted his teeth, and lied.

The two of them interacted the same, but for Credence, he looked more skittish than usual. Perhaps he’d not slept much after all, due to the rigorous activity.

Josh tried to ask him about as much, once Percy had left, home to prepare for work, lamenting it the whole way, and giving Credence a lingering kiss before he went, winking at Josh.

“I’m fine.”

Credence wouldn’t meet his gaze, until he put his hand on his bare shoulder, and squeezed slightly,

“Don’t do this. Don’t shut me out.”

Credence sighed,

“I just… I’m tired.”

Josh nodded.

“You want to go lay down?”

Credence was already walking towards his bedroom, and Josh watched him go, something like sadness seeping into his bones. He didn’t like so much distance between the two of them.

“You can come join me.”

Credence spoke up, almost a whisper, and nearly to his door, and Josh felt his heart leap inside his chest, and he flicked his wand towards the kitchen, sending the dishes to the sink, to finish washing themselves.

Behind Credence, with one arm over his waist and his forehead pressed between his shoulders, Josh started to feel content, and as his breathing slowed, so did his heartbeat.

They were as they should be again.

*

Credence had been surprised at Percival the night before, but not unpleasantly so. It had been rougher, more teeth and more pain throughout. He had loved it, starving, begging for more. Taking what he was afraid Joshua would never grant him. Finally pain was under his control, and it ended with pleasure, rather than cowering and scars to hide and suffer through.

Now, as he was held next to Josh, as Credence pretended to fall asleep, he let his mind wander, even as Josh’s hands were kind and soft on his body, he wondered what it would be like to ask him to drop his control. He had a temper, Percival had told him, and he’d seen, so many weeks before, when he’d finally given in and confessed his feelings for Credence, so he knew _he could_ , but if he would was another matter.

Percival had taken him from behind, but his hand had been gentle on his neck, his words sweet and breath hot on his ear, and Credence had never known such ownership, even when trapped between the two brothers before.

That had been tentative and slow, and that had been wonderful, but Credence had felt something missing. Now he was uncertain, did he care more for one than the other?

Could Josh be someone safe, and soft, and Percival hard and sharp, and yet both adored him and worshiped him?

His hand traced over Josh’s on his hip, and he felt a wave of love wash over him despite it all, and he wished he wasn’t sleeping, wanted to feel the man pinned under him, wanted to make him writhe and beg for his kiss.

He wanted the man to make love to him, or ask Josh if he would let _himself_ be fucked. It was strange, but he trusted him to try it, for he would never ask Percival for such a thing. Being on top of Credence came as easy as breathing to him, and he liked how it was done, loved how it made him feel.

But for Josh?

He could see it going either way.

He sighed and felt Josh stirring behind him, and he froze instantly, as the man chuckled,

“I knew you weren’t really asleep.”

He was pressing a kiss to Credence’s bare shoulder, and he shivered,

“I’m sorry about last night.”

Josh’s hand slid down his stomach and just grazed over his groin, where his cock was soft, but only just,

“It’s all right. You two needed to catch up…I can understand.”

“No, it’s not that. I just, wish you could have been there.”

Josh moved to lean over him,

“Don’t apologize. Ever.”

His hand stroked over Credence’s cheek, cupping his jaw before he closed the distance and kissed him swiftly, slow and deep, tongue slipping between his lips, and Josh was the one who moaned first, as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush to his body.

It felt just as good, different though his methods were.

Josh still surprised him, when Credence got him on his back, and worked him over, lips poised to kiss the tip of his cock, Credence heard him groan something that sounded like his name, almost frantically so.

“What?”

He pulled away, his hand still stroking slowly over Josh’s cock, and his foster father took a deep breath, bare chest heaving, muscles flexing, and the hand in his hair loosening,

“I love you. I do. No point pretending otherwise. I’m sure he’s already told you.”

Credence shook his head, eyes wide,

“No, no he hasn’t. Even if he had, it doesn’t matter. You two are separate entities in my mind. You can take as long as you want, as can he.”

Josh groaned,

“Why are you so good to me?”

Credence smiled, cheeks flushed with joy and leaned down to finish him off as fast as he could, before crawling back up his body, feeling the slip and slide of his sweaty body against his bare skin,

“I love you too. Will you let me, finish inside of you?”

Josh’s eyes widened, and he glanced down at Credence’s cock, hard and pink and curving up towards his stomach,

“You want to…?”

He nodded, and Josh actually blushed.

“Well damn, okay.”

He flicked his fingers, and Credence felt something slick and cool coating his cock, and on his fingers of one hand,

“Touch slowly, and start with one, work up to three if you want.”

Josh took his hand, the one with slippery fingers, and drew it down the length of his own cock, and below, to his puckered hole, and Credence felt him sigh, as he guided his fingers inside, one at a time.

As soon as he seemed ready, Credence pulled back, and then shifted to lean over him, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss, before carefully pushing his cock inside the man, gentle and bit by bit, until he was fully sheathed.

“Ugh, it feels incredible.”

Credence managed to gasp out, and Josh kissed him frantically,

“So good love, you are doing amazing. I wish we’d done this sooner.”

Credence was tired, and almost painfully hard, drowning in the experience, and he didn’t last very long, not at all, but Josh was smiling and kissing him off and on throughout it all, until he came and was panting against his neck, the man’s hands stroking his bare back, damp with sweat.

“God you’re gorgeous like this.”

Another simple flick of the wrist, and Josh cleaned them both up, so Credence pulled away and curled up next to him, his arm wrapped loosely over the man’s abdomen.

Credence relaxed against him nearly immediately afterward, and sleep came sooner than he expected, but it was quite welcome.

*

Josh was still recovering from it. From having said it, and had it returned. He’d been with many girls, dozens even, since Ilvermorny and before his true work ethic settled down, and now, he couldn’t imagine anyone he’d like in his arms more than Credence.

To think, he was probably the first to have asked for that, and Credence had been so adorable atop him, face like an open book as he lost himself in the pleasure of it all.

For him, he decided, he could learn to enjoy that sort of arrangement much more often. He suspected Percy would never think of trying that, until Credence asked.

‘Not a competition’ he kept telling himself, but he still found himself tempted to send Percy a raven at work, just to drop the hint of a suggestion, not quite a brag.

Credence came up behind him the next day, letting him make their breakfast that morning, and leaning his cheek against Josh’s back, and he hummed in greeting.

“You’re really handsome, you know that?”

Josh grinned,

“Yeah? Well that’s sweet of you to say.”

“I figured you don’t hear it much from Percival or me even, so I thought I’d tell you.”

“Aww, thank you love.”

Josh took one of the boy’s hands from his waist and brought it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the center of his palm,

“Coffee or tea today?”

Credence was smiling,

“I’m only thirsty for a good morning kiss.”

Josh would have rolled his eyes, or even forgiven Percy for doing the same sort of bad joke, but Credence was just so cute, sleep and sex mussed hair falling in his face, marks on his cheek from sleeping on his side, he couldn’t resist.

“Come here then,” He shifted, lifting an arm to let Credence in closer, and stepping back from the stove, letting his wand continue the cooking as he put his arm around his shoulders, and pulled him in, kissing him as deep as he could, tasting the mint of his toothpaste, and earning a wrinkling of Credence’s brow.

“You taste like coffee. Doesn’t go great.”

Josh chuckled,

“You should have waited until after we ate.”

Credence opened his mouth, probably to argue about proper dental hygiene, but Josh was kissing him again, interrupting all protests, at least for the moment.

When they finally made it through breakfast, Credence piped up,

“I want to go visit Percival at MACUSA, is that okay?”

Josh nodded,

“Of course, I’m sure he’d love it. Bring him some lunch or something.”

“Exactly.”

Josh watched as he left to go prepare, and he tried to ignore the stab of envy in his gut. He _always_ had more time with Credence, and always would until he decided to leave, to attend Ilvermorny, and what if he chose to live with Percy?

He’d be alone again.

Forced to seek companionship elsewhere.

It was not a pleasant thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been uber distracted with other things but THE FIC IS COMPLETE SO I WILL FINISH UPLOADING IT I SWEAR.   
> also josh has a blog now. feel free to come yell at him.
> 
> https://joshuaxgraves.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO shoutout to the random ass headcanon someone made about Percy enjoying the taste of coffee after brushing his teeth, YA NASTY PERCE, and that was discovered after i wrote this but hey ironic.


	11. Chapter 11

Credence walked into the front atrium of MACUSA and tried to keep his shoulders straight and his back tall, passing through the wards that repelled No-Majs, and ignoring the looks shot his way. He belonged there just as much as any other wizard, and the sack lunch he’d brought for Percival was clutched tightly in his left hand.

“Hey there honey, you doing all right today?”

Queenie was making a bee line for him, and the second she put her arm around him he relaxed at once. “Hi. Yeah I’m okay. Have you seen Mister Graves today?”

Something in her face darkened,

“Yeah he’s been in his office all morning, something must have happened. I can’t see his thoughts at all. He never usually blocks me. I mean, everyone higher up does try, but I can usually at least hear a thought or two, and sense when they’re nearby, but Graves snuck right by me this morning. It was weird.”

Credence frowned, and then shrugged,

“Maybe he’s just worried. He’s been under a lot of stress lately.”

Why did he sound like he was making excuses for the man?

Queenie walked him all the way to Percival’s office and squeezed his arm before telling him she’d see him later, and he was left alone in the hallway, outside the overlarge door with the MACUSA crest stamped above the handle.

He raised his hand to knock, and found the door swinging open under his knuckles.

“Credence, my boy, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in.”

 He was sitting at his desk, surrounded by scattered papers and he wasn’t wearing his suit jacket, it was tossed over the back of his chair, and Credence could see his arm muscles flex beneath his white dress shirt as he moved.

“I brought you lunch, so you wouldn’t have to go out.”

Percival smiled,

“Aren’t you sweet? Did Josh send you?”

Credence shook his head,

“It was my idea.”

 _I wanted to see you_ , was what he didn’t say.

“Come, sit.”

Percival gestured for him to approach, and Credence did, somewhat cautiously. When he’d last visited, they hadn’t spent much time in the office, mostly exploring and touring the building, before then having lunch out and then staying out, going to the man’s apartment…

Credence felt his cheeks heat as he recalled what could be called their first date, and the man reached out his hand, which he took, before finding himself being pulled into his lap, and he couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped him.

“What are you doing?”

“Just saying hello properly.”

Percival’s lips were at his throat, nipping the skin and kissing below his ear, and Credence shivered, shifting slightly on the man’s lap, where he could feel his cock already hardening under his thigh.

“Can we do this here? What if someone comes in?”

Percival chuckled low in his throat, the sound vibrating through Credence’s body,

“Not possible. My office is locked until I, and no one else opens it.”

One of his hands was already sliding into Credence’s own lap, the palm rubbing over his cock, and he shivered again,

“You want to do this here?”

He whispered, and Percival nodded, humming,

“Yes, I think you deserve a little snack before I have my lunch, don’t you think? Get on your knees for me my boy.”

He didn’t mind, not at all, but he’d been expecting something different.

Credence couldn’t really look up at Percival, not when his hands were tight in his hair, holding him right against his groin, cock nearly choking him at the back of his throat, but if he was happy to see him, he was happy to be there.

Percival didn’t really say much when he came, beyond the usual, a slow murmur of his name, and he sort of stroked his cheek, watching him fondly as he pulled back, swallowing carefully.

“Good boy. Now, come back up here and give me a kiss.”

Credence beamed at that, and hastened to obey, relishing the feel of Percival’s arms around his back, holding him close.

His lunch he’d brought was long forgotten, and Credence only left after Percival had gotten him off with his hands, and his clever lips and tongue.

He might have accidentally whispered that he loved him, but Percival gave no indication he had heard, so perhaps he’d just imagined saying it aloud.

Credence might have been blushing as he walked away from the office, but Queenie didn’t say anything about it when she spotted him and nodded good bye.

It was almost impossible to face Josh when he got home, but he must have suspected something would happen, whether or not he would ask, but Credence said nothing, simply nodded when he asked if his brother liked the lunch.

“You okay?”

Josh’s hand was on his face, fingers brushing over his cheek, opposite where Percival had touched him, and he could only nod. He felt a bit like he was being torn apart, instead of how he’d felt when with both of them together, and even when they were in the same house.

He didn’t like it.

He wondered how he could go about fixing it.

Fixing them. Fixing himself.

He pressed his hand over Josh’s and tried to smile,

“I’m always okay.”

*

Percival could taste blood, and feel something like a literal hammer against his temples. He’d been without food for a week and water for two days. It was dangerous for Grindelwald to keep him so ill and in so much pain. He felt less inclined to tell him anything.

 _Crucio_ no longer meant anything.

All that kept him going was dreaming of Credence’s face in his fitful few moments of sleep he could manage at night, ignoring the gnawing pain in his stomach, and the burn of cuts from a spell Grindelwald used silently, and he had no hope to defend against.

It was like being in hell, but unable to do anything to fight back. Percival used to think he would fight the devil himself if his parents were ever stolen from him before their time, or his brother, but now it was only Credence he would die for.

Life meant nothing without him.

Work wasn’t important anymore, he’d already betrayed everyone who ever trusted him. Tina, Picquery, even Queenie would be in danger from the secrets he’d spilled.

If he could escape, and it was a big _if_ , he would see his parents first, and then confess to Credence what he’d long since suspected.

They could be soul mates, if Josh allowed it.

He would leave.

Dreams were all he had, until Grindelwald returned, and smiled like a cruel child pulling wings of a fly, and then told him he’d seen _his_ boy.

Percival strained against his invisible chains and snarled at the man, who just laughed.

“He’s _very pretty_ , you know how he tastes? Bit like cherries. Sounds like an angel too when he sings. Usually when he’s about to come. He just loves me too. He told me himself. Right after he sucked me off behind your desk.”

Percival blinked, and tried to remain calm, but one thought burned its way into the center of his brain. _Grindelwald_ would die at his hand, and no one else’s.

“What? No smart remark? No threats? Are you really that broken?”

Grindelwald almost looked disappointed, and Percival just shook his head, already bracing for the _Crucio_ he knew was coming.

The white hot arcs of pain over his body didn’t even seem to land, to sear his nerves. He knew Tina would be smart, and Josh would notice somehow. They’d figure it out.

They’d come find him.

They would.

*

Josh thought he was prepared to have his brother over again, and watch Credence and Percy interacting, but it was strange, how truly left out he felt. Even thought they were all in the same living room, enjoying a snifter of bourbon together, he could swear Percy never once looked at him if Credence hadn’t directed his eyes there first.

He wondered what he’d done, what could have possibly started a new passive aggressive sort of fight.

Credence was laughing at some horribly lame joke he’d made and Josh just found himself nodding along, downing the rest of his liquor, relishing the burn.

“Ready for bed?”

He heard Percy asking Credence, and he felt the stab of jealousy flaring to life again inside him, though he’d just had his foster son the night before, all to himself.

“Yeah, Josh can join us right?”

Percy glanced over to him, and just before he thought he might shake his head, he looked back to Credence and nodded.

“Of course my boy.”

He still didn’t feel wanted, even as Credence was naked in front of him, helping him get undressed, while Percy looked on, hands wandering over his body, and Josh sighed.

Credence insisted on letting Josh be inside him, which they had actually not yet done whenever they were alone together, and Percy had to make do with being the one in his mouth.

He almost looked annoyed at that, but then when Credence moved into place between them, he watched his brother’s face as he pushed his cock into the boy’s mouth.

No line of worry or concern, just a slack jaw and unbridled pleasure, as Percy’s hands wove into the boy’s hair, Josh pressed inside of Credence, nearly passing out from the sensation.

He had never done that sort of thing before, even if he’d had dozens of women before, he could feel Credence gripping him tightly, and it was better than anytime he’d been inside the boy’s mouth or in hand, and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades, whispering how close he was getting. He would have been self-conscious, but it felt too good for him to care.

Credence couldn’t make a sound, for his mouth was quite busy on Percy, but Josh could see he was smiling even around the cock between his lips.

Percy was panting, apparently having fun even though he wasn’t topping, and Josh fought the urge to laugh at him, but Credence practically dragged him into his orgasm earlier than he’d expected, so he couldn’t even manage a smile, just a throaty gasp, and his hands tightened on the boy’s hips as he came.

“Sweet Jesus. I think I’ve embarrassed myself tonight dear brother.”

Percy didn’t say a word, just shifted his hips, and let Credence drink him down before pulling up and away to speak. Josh was already collapsed on his bed and when Credence curled up beside him, he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Have fun?”

“Always.”

Percy grabbed Credence’s jaw and kissed him so fiercely Josh thought he could feel him writhe against him, before breaking it to whisper,

“I wish I could stay, but work has been insane, and I cannot take long away.”

“Workaholic.”

Josh murmured into Credence’s ear, and he giggled, snuggling closer, as they both heard Percy apparate away.

“He needs to relax, he’s been so wound up since he got home. Maybe you should give him a kiss next time, let me go second.”

Josh knew his eyes were wide, and he sort of choked on his response.

“You, want us to, uh, mess around?”

Credence shrugged,

“I know I’m not as fun if I come too soon, so yeah. I mean, if this isn’t wrong, how bad could that be?”

Josh sighed, and then nodded while he stroked a hand through the boy’s hair,

“Okay. Maybe. But I do agree. Percy is too tightly wound. I hope they give him a vacation once they get Grindelwald caught.”

“Me too. I miss Percy being as he was. He’s so much rougher now, always acting like every time is our last.”

Josh stiffened, and his hand paused in the boy’s hair,

“What do you mean?”

Much as he hated hearing about what Credence and Percy got up to during their alone time, it was only fair, they were currently sharing him, difficult as it was to accept.

He didn’t want to demand he choose one of them, but he was curious to know who would be atop the list, and he knew he couldn’t just bring Credence to Christmas dinner with his parents and Percy and say he was his new lover.

That would be more than awkward.

“He’s less slow. He jumps right into us, uh, doing it. Or he wants me to go down on him, and he kisses me after, not before. He just acts like he expects to die every time he goes to work. It’s really worrying. I don’t want to live like that. I don’t want _him_ living like that. We’re safe here, aren’t we?”

Josh nodded,

“Of course, Grindelwald isn’t going to get into New York without a fight. He’s gonna have to face off with a dozen or more Aurors. There’s no way Percy is in as much danger as he’s acting like. He’s always been a bit dramatic. So have I. It’s how we would fight for attention from our parents. Out showmanship.”

Credence put an arm over Josh’s bare chest, and sighed,

“I hope they catch the guy soon. He sounds like he needs to be locked up, have his wand taken away.”

Josh couldn’t say he agreed, even though he did. The idea of having committed such horrible crimes as to lose one’s wand was a frightening thought. It was a good thing both he and Percy could perform wandless magic, in case they needed to defend themselves in times of trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Percival was dying, he could feel it. Like a plant without water or sunshine, the spells Grindelwald was keeping him under were destroying him. He could only hope his own powers would help him hold on, just a little bit longer.

He was desperate to reach out, to try and find anyone, and he could sense he’d not been taken far from New York. In fact, he might still be in the state, as he suspected Grindelwald wouldn’t want to have to travel far for his daily refill of polyjuice.

He couldn’t keep it on his person, or he’d surely be discovered quicker than ever, as the wards and spells shrouding MACUSA were able to detect disguises that were only skin deep.

Polyjuice was the one thing that they’d never been calibrated for, and Percival blamed no one but himself for the error in judgment.

A wizard as powerful as Grindelwald was surely using more than just the potion for his deception, so it was probably impossible to predict every way he’d be deceiving MACUSA, and Percival wondered how his brother was being tricked so well. Of course he’d bragged about that.

“Your own brother had me inches away and never suspected a thing, to say nothing of your sweet little lover. He’s so pathetic in his blind adoration, really, it’s almost too easy. His power is incredible, and yet, he can’t see what’s right in front of him. Sad.”

“Why are you still here? What does MACUSA have that you want?”

Percival finally found himself asking, and Grindelwald almost looked insulted.

“I’m on vacation, didn’t you know? I got sick of Europe, and decided to come to the land of the free and the home of the brave. Seems like you are lacking a bit in that department though, living in so much fear all because of me. Your own president is so paranoid, it’s as if she expects the Muggles to run into a wizard and scream bloody murder. Didn’t you know? Fear of something happening only increases your fear over time. Soon you can’t even live your life, step outside, without preparing for death at every turn. That’s no way to live. Cowering in the shadows… wizardkind shouldn’t have to do that.”

Percival may have agreed with him somewhat, but it did not excuse the fact that the man was a monster, who still wore his face, and disgusted him at every turn.

“Why don’t you just kill me? You have what you want.”

Grindelwald stepped forward, and grabbed him by the throat, strange as it felt, it was mildly horrifying, the idea of being killed by his own doppelganger.

“Silly Graves… I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to let them do that for me. Once I kill your president, you’ll be framed for the crime, let loose, and caught, and executed. You won’t remember a thing, except that you went a bit mad.”

Percival just blinked; giving no response, for what could he say to that, which would change anything?

Grindelwald smiled, twisting his face into a cruel expression,

“Tick tock, your president has only a few days left, and then it’ll be time to tear your kingdom down.”

*

Credence was doing the lunch dishes when Josh wandered in from his makeshift office, and came up behind him, wrapping him in a hug with his arms around his waist,

“You think you’d want to come with me and Percy to my parents for Christmas dinner? I mean, I wouldn’t want to leave you here, but I wanted you to be able to say no. If you think it would be too uh, weird. I know the Goldstein girls, er, Tina and Queenie would love to have you also.”

Credence felt his cheeks heating. The sisters had told him as much the last time he’d been at MACUSA to visit Percival, and he had found himself stammering that he’d need to ask his foster father.

“I don’t know, I mean, they don’t _know_ , do they?”

Josh laughed,

“God no. I think they’d probably disown me. Percy could probably get away with it, being the favorite and all, I mean, having you, someone as young as you for a lover, but we, uh, we could be nothing but proper father and son around them.”

Credence sighed,

“I don’t like the idea of hiding who we are. I’ve done that my entire life…”

Josh pressed his cheek against his shoulder,

“I know love, I know it’s hard. But the climate is just like that for now. Anti No-Maj sentiment has been on the rise since long before the Second Salemers were running around calling for more hatred instead of acceptance. But they have no idea how much we’ve done for them and are still doing.”

There was a popping sound, and a change in the wards, as Credence heard a knock on the front door.

“Percy? At this hour?”

Josh was saying, and pulling away from him, to go investigate.

“Maybe he wanted to join us for lunch instead of just eating at work.”

Josh was opening the door and Credence turned to see his guess confirmed, as Percival ducked his head, shaking the snow from his scarf and smiling at him.

“You’re too late brother, we’ve just finished our lunch, but we can probably whip you up something, would soup be okay?”

Percival nodded,

“Yes please, anything warm is good. I just couldn’t stand another moment surrounded by so much anxiety.”

Credence met Josh’s eyes and he gave him a lopsided grin, ‘ _I told you so’_ shining from his dark eyes.

“How close are you to catching that, uh Grindelwald guy?”

Josh stepped in, waving his wand to finish drying the dishes so that Credence could go over and give Percival a hug and kiss on the cheek, a proper welcome, he thought.

“I’m not sure, so far we’ve heard that he’s crossed into the United States from Canada, but the next time he pops up, it might be too late.”

“How so?” Josh was asking, concern in his gaze, even as he was focused on preparing the soup for his brother.

Credence pressed his hands together and watched Percival, who seemed surprisingly unconcerned,

“He’s had a pattern, and until now, he’s followed it. Whenever he touches down, he kills several, uh, No-Majs and then leaves one just alive enough to report to their authorities, so we get there and have to prevent a panic, obliviate everyone, and get scraps of evidence. It’s getting ridiculous.”

“I want it to be over too. I hope you catch him soon.”

Percival squeezed Credence’s hand,

“So do I.”

Josh used his magic to float over the bowl of soup, which landed perfectly, steaming slightly in front of Percival, and he had to let go of Credence to begin eating.

“So what do you think about travelling together to Mother and Father’s next week?”

Percival looked as if he had been about to drop his spoon,

“Are you serious?”

Josh frowned slightly,

“Of course. Did you want to travel by yourself, from work? I just thought it might be easier if we just flooed there from here, or we could meet at your place?”

“No. I just meant it might be easier if you two arrive first, separately. I don’t want any unnecessary questions.”

“You do have your fireplace hooked up to the network, right?”

Percival looked pained,

“Actually no. I’ve been advised against it in recent days, due the dangers of unwanted arrivals. Better to be safe than sorry. I’ll leave from work, it’ll be neater.”

Credence couldn’t help asking,

“Is that why we’ve not been to your place in a week? I miss your cocoa, great as Josh does with his, it needs the butterscotch.”

Credence shot Josh a glance, trying to be as apologetic as possible, but the man’s face looked stony, and he wondered if he was annoyed that he’d brought up the fact he preferred his brother’s house.

“Ah, yes, well I apologize for that my boy, but I’m afraid work has rather taken over things. I doubt you’d even recognize the place right now.”

“So we’ll be leaving next Thursday, and we’ll see you Saturday at the latest?”

Josh said, and Percival nodded,

“Sounds like a good plan. Now, I thank you for this lunch, and I promise to try and come by for dinner this weekend.”

He got to his feet and summoned his coat from the tree by the door, first kissing Credence soundly on the mouth, and then throwing Josh a wink before he was out the door, almost like he’d never been there.

Only his empty soup bowl was an indicator Credence hadn’t imagined the whole affair.

“Is it just me, or-?”

Josh shook his head,

“Something is wrong. I don’t know what it is, but Percy never takes work home with him. Even in the more dire of circumstances. The shit he deals with is too confidential to leave MACUSA.”

 Credence blinked over at him, and he could feel his blood running cold, even as wisps of his untapped magic curled around his fingers, and Josh’s eyes widened,

“What if I go to him, make him take me to his apartment…and…”

Josh shook his head again,

“Abso- _fucking_ -lutely not. If there is _anything_ out of the ordinary, we need to be sure, so fucking sure… Percy would kill me if he thought I was just jealous, just trying to turn you against him. I can’t live with that over my head.”

They sat there, in an uncomfortable silence for over a minute, and Credence finally spoke up,

“What if there was someone who could tell us for certain, someone who can read minds without performing magic?”

Josh sat up straighter, and reached out to take his hand so fast it was like a snake striking,

“Love, you’re a genius. Queenie is perfect.”

*

Josh apparated a block away from MACUSA and walked purposefully through the hidden door, feeling the wards as they scanned him, and deemed him safe to enter, and the second the true lobby was revealed, he made a beeline for the elevators.

“Wand Permit Office please.”

The house elf in charge of the elevator nodded, and then questioned,

“Aren’t you Graves’ brother? The young one?”

Josh sighed,

“Yes that’s me. Young and irresponsible.”

The ride was fairly quick, but Josh could feel his heart beginning to pound with every step he took, and the second he spotted a familiar head of strawberry blonde curls, his stomach clenched,

“Queenie! Do you have a moment?”

She beamed over at him, and set down the tray of teacups she’d been carrying,

“Hey honey, what brings you to my level? Don’t tell me you miss me, after that new cute thing you’ve got going on?”

She winked at him, and he felt his face drain of color,

“Who told you about that?”

She giggled and put her arm through his, walking him towards her desk,

“Don’t worry, no one did. Credence has pretty loud and unshielded thoughts though. Once he’s got some training, I’m sure he’ll do better.”

She squeezed her hand over his bicep and her eyes widened,

“Whoa honey, you’ve been working out.”

Josh sighed,

“Much as I would love to catch up on small talk, almost ten years of it, I’m not here for that.”

Queenie was already frowning as he turned to face her, side by side at her desk,

“Oh goodness, you aren’t kidding. You’re worried for your brother… he’s in a meeting of some kind right now, heavy stuff. He’s with the council.”

“Is he?”

Damn. That put a wrench in things. He certainly didn’t want to cause trouble or raise suspicion by jumping into a meeting of the MACUSA council.

“Tina is in there too. Maybe we can just pull her out and talk to her…”

Josh looked at her, surprised she’d stopped her thought, and as he watched, the color drained from her face,

“Something’s happened, Tina’s in trouble.”

They were running to the elevator the next thing Josh knew, and he was drawing his wand already.

The council chambers were only two floors down, and the second the elevator landed Queenie had her wand out, casting a silent _Protego_ , which Josh seconded, and they crept forward, to find the doors to the chamber ajar and inside was what could only be called chaos.

His brother was in the center of the room, casting spells and keeping a shield around him, as dozens of wizards and witches sent curses his way.

Tina could be seen, huddled behind a desk and with fear clearly written all over her face, closest to the door.

Queenie grabbed his arm so hard he thought she’d leave bruises,

“What the hell is going on?”

Josh hissed, and she shook her head,

“I don’t understand. Tina is telling me that your brother tried to attack Picquery, but that doesn’t make a damn bit of sense.”

Josh sighed,

“It doesn’t but it also kinda does. I knew something was up this afternoon, it’s why I came here. I came to see you. I wanted to know if you’d heard anything suspicious.”

Queenie’s eyes widened,

“I haven’t been able to hear _anything_ from him in the last week or so, not even a stray thought he forgot to shield. It’s like he’s got something to hide.”

Josh turned to watch as his brother, or whoever was wearing his brother’s face, continued to duel with the council members not out cold on the floor of the chamber.

“What can we do?”

Josh shook his head,

“Something I should have known better to do sooner.”

He knew Percy could be arrogant and over confident, but he already knew it wasn’t his brother anymore, and he didn’t care if it hurt him or not. He had always been more for by the book and less impulsive. That was Josh’s avenue.

“ _Arresto Momentum, Sectumsempra.”_

He murmured, pointed directly at the spot he could see shimmering on Percival’s shield. Speaking aloud was always stronger than wordless or wandless magic.

All it was needed to be was a distraction, but still Josh saw Queenie looking slightly horrified at what spells he’d chosen, and he saw his brother halt his movements, and Tina stood up promptly and hexed him, petrifying him, before snatching his wand out of his very hand with another silent spell.

The flurry of movement calmed almost at once, and Queenie and Josh both slowly entered the council chambers, watching as the wizards and witches crowded around his brother, while the President herself emerged from behind her chair, which was smoldering and covered with burn marks.

“What the fuck is going on Mister Graves?”

She asked, her voice low and deadly, and with her wand drawn, she walked toward him, and cast a spell Josh did not hear, but as the room watched, his brother’s face began to shift and change, melting into someone else entirely.

“You think you can hold me?”

The man had bleached blond hair and two different colored eyes, and Queenie’s hand had not let go of Josh’s, he was _certain_ he would have bruises.

“We’ll certainly try Mister Grindelwald.”


	13. Chapter 13

Credence heard the tapping of a raven’s beak on the window across from the kitchen, and he walked over to it, cautious, but sure if it had gotten so close, Josh must have sent it.

He wiggled his fingers and the window swung open, allowing the creature to fly inside, perch on the table, drop a scroll from its claw, and then fly right back out whence it had come.

Credence picked up the scroll and unrolled it.

_‘Credence,_

_Urgent business at MACUSA,_

_Will return after dark,_

_If you’re seeing this,_

_Know that all will be well._

_Yours,_

_Joshua.’_

The signature was definitely his, but his words were so curt and short, it made him worry.

He felt very helpless.

There was a snap, and a flash of green in the fireplace, making him jump almost out of his skin, and he did screech a bit, startling the familiar face staring back at him,

“Hi honey, sorry to have to call you like this, but it was the only way they’d let me. Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?”

It was Queenie, clad in her usual high collared dress, and with her coat pulled tight to her neck, as if she was freezing inside the fire. A strange image to be sure.

Credence got down to his knees, close to the fire as he dared,

“No, I’m… wait, where is Josh? Is he coming home? Is he all right?’

She nodded so emphatically it made him relax just a bit,

“Oh yes honey he’s just fine. Don’t you worry. Teenie and him are off on official business right now, I can’t talk about it, but they granted him temporary Auror status, all very exciting… are you sure you don’t want me to get you? I’m about to leave, I want to be home when Teenie gets back.”

“Okay…”

“Don’t move, I’ll be right there.”

She blew him a kiss and then vanished with a twinkle of green.

He faintly remembered something Percival had told him, about how Floos could be used to communicate in cases where they couldn’t use ravens or owls.

When a knock sounded on the front door, he did fall off the couch, and he realized he’d fallen asleep. He got up and looked through the peephole to see Queenie, holding her wand like an umbrella handle, and he noticed it was snowing quite heavily.

“Credence? You ready in there?”

She blinked wide eyed at him, through the door, as if she could see him, and he recalled of course, if he was close enough, she could read his thoughts,

“Yes, just a moment.”

He pulled on his coat and took a final desperate glance at Josh’s apartment, which he had begun to think, maybe, just maybe, he could call home, and opened the door to take her arm, and she turned on the spot.

They landed just inside the atrium of a cozy looking apartment complex, and the first thing she did was press her pink gloved finger to her lips,

“We’re not supposed to have men in the building, so we’ve gotta hurry.”

She giggled and he felt a little like he was a spy of some kind, sneaking around where he shouldn’t have been.

The inside of the Goldstein sisters apartment was very homey, with laundry drying itself in front of the fire, a kitchen table with room for six people, and a room beyond that looked like it could be a sitting room or a study.

“Home sweet home. Do you want something hot to drink honey?”

Queenie was hanging up her coat, and waving her wand at the kitchen, and Credence just nodded,

“Yes please.”

“You’re so sweet. I can see why Josh is so fond of you. Teenie too.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re okay. No need to apologize. You’ve apologized for half of your life. Never apologize for who you are.”

Queenie’s hand was gentle on his shoulder, even as she floated a tea cup filled with something that had to be hot chocolate. The whole mind reading thing was unnerving, but she was right, he knew deep down. He wanted to never have to apologize for being magical, for being different.

It was only an hour or so later when there was a knocking, nearly frantic, at the front door, and Queenie looked up with a smile,

“It’s Teenie…and Josh…oh goodness.”

She flicked her wand at the door and it swung open, Josh came through first, and Credence almost jumped into his arms and knocked him over, feeling a strong hand at the back of his neck, and the man’s lips pressing a kiss to the side of his cheek,

“You’re here, you’re safe.”

Josh was saying, voice strained.

“Are you okay?”

Credence could barely ask, Josh was holding him so tightly, and he saw Tina and Queenie exchange a glance.

“Of course.”

“What about Percival? Is he all right?”

He could feel Josh stiffen against him, and he pulled away, his dark eyes shining with tears, as Credence thought his heart might have stopped beating.

“Credence, I need you to sit down.”

*

Josh could feel his voice shaking, and he only kept his hands still as they were clinging to Credence’s own.

“He is alive. He’s being treated right now in St. Mungo’s. They transported him as soon as they could, he’ll be there for at least four days.”

“What happened? Who hurt him?”

Josh could see Credence trying to work out in his head, trying to step backwards, and he could only shake his head,

“I don’t know when he was attacked, but at some point last week, he had his identity stolen and assumed by the man MACUSA has been looking for, for a long time now.”

Credence went pale, and Josh knew exactly what he was thinking.

They had both been around the man, more than twice, and in more than compromising positions, how had they been fooled so easily?

“I think he got away with it for so long, because we see what we want to see, and I wouldn’t have wanted to blame him for anything out of the ordinary, because Percy, well, he’s a stickler. He’s tough, he’s strong, the thought that he could be defeated by anyone was… unthinkable.”

“But…”

Josh nodded,

“But no one is all powerful. He tried to murder the president today, that’s how we caught him. We stopped him. Unfortunately, some people did die. He is a very powerful wizard, and it’s only because of pure luck that he was caught. Over confidence is a weakness. Percy would have called it a vice.”

“Would have?”

Josh bit his cheek,

“Damn. I’m sorry. _Will_ say. I’m certain he’s going to request to be on the man’s interrogation panel when he gets better. I don’t know if they’ll let him…”

He glanced to Tina, who was already shaking her head,

“That’s probably not going to happen. I know he’ll be angry, but it’s for the best. He’s the last person in MACUSA who would be able to remain, uh, unbiased.”

“He’s a monster. He’s a criminal.”

Credence was saying, looking a little dangerous himself, or maybe it was the curls of black smoke that emanated from his fingers, the glow behind his eyes,

“Love, you need to calm down, please.”

Josh rubbed his thumbs over the back of the boy’s knuckles, and he did, slowly, begin to relax. Over the last few days he’d been the one having nightmares, and Josh had constantly needed to check on him, ensure he wasn’t going to incinerate the bed, or hurt himself while asleep.

“When can I see him?”

Josh felt his heart breaking, but even as his vision went blurry with tears, Tina was stepping in, taking one of Credence’s hands,

“Very soon. I asked them to owl me as soon as he was conscious.”

“Okay.”

“Finish your cocoa honey, and then Josh can take you home.”

Queenie was saying, coming to stand beside them, stroking a hand through his long hair, and Josh blinked, willing away the tears, and Credence managed a sad smile,

“Okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last the epic conclusion ! thank you guys all for reading. <3

At first, there had been darkness.

He’d passed out from the pain, the hunger, and the thirst.

The first voice he heard had not been the horrible man’s.

It was Tina.

“Mister Graves? Can you hear me?”

He couldn’t speak, but he could blink.

The light was blinding.

Then he heard Josh’s voice, and he knew he had to be dead.

There was no way he could be there.

“All this time, he was in his own house, a prisoner.”

Some foreign voice said, telling him something he wished he hadn’t heard.

The bastard hadn’t even moved him.

He’d been trapped, inside a room with four walls, no windows, just a door that vanished when it was closed and had nothing behind it.

“We’ll be flying him to St. Mungo’s - You know he’s almost unconscious?”

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed again was Tina’s face, horrified, and the white coat of someone he guessed was a doctor.

Hours passed.

A hideous beeping was droning on.

On.

And on.

He squinted, and the pain shot through him, like an electric spark.

“Ah!”

He blinked, and looked around.

The room was not white, as most hospitals were, but a cool green, with dashes of yellow and blobs of sky blue and in one corner a chair. In the chair there was a dark haired slim figure curled up, carved cheekbones, full lips, and with a grey blanket covering their legs.

Percival felt his breath catch in his chest, and he tried to speak, even though only a croak came out, barely resembling syllables.

“Cr…eee…dance…”

The boy’s eyes snapped open, and he got to his feet at once,

“Percy!”

“I…”

He couldn’t say anything else, his throat was still recovering, but his sweet and kind and wonderful Credence came to sit on the edge of his bed, and took a hand in his own two, letting the warmth of his skin bleed into Percival’s own somewhat chilled.

He realized that the boy had used Josh’s nickname for him, and he wondered why. Was it a sign of affection?

He didn’t deserve it.

“I’m sorry.”

He managed to get out, finally, after minutes of trying, and he saw Credence shaking his head, reaching a hand up to brush away tears he didn’t even know he’d let fall.

“No. Don’t. It’s not your fault.”

He closed his eyes and turned away,

“But I wasn’t strong enough…”

“Percy, if I know you, I know exactly what you’re thinking, and no one could have prepared you for that, no one.”

Josh’s voice was a balm to his ears, as comforting as Credence’s touch, and when he opened his eyes, he found his brother standing at the end of his bed, and gripping the board so hard his knuckles were white.

“Do you think I don’t blame myself? For not questioning my own eyes sooner?”

Credence was nodding, he could feel it, and when he turned to face him, the boy was leaning down, pressing the gentlest of kisses to his cheek,

“We should have known, but we didn’t. You’re here, and safe. That’s all that matters. We’re together.”

His hand squeezed Percival’s, and Josh moved to stand beside Credence, putting an arm around him,

“He’s right. Christmas at mum and dad’s is entirely optional. They said they can come to New York if you want. Or here. If you don’t feel ready.”

Percival blinked,

“How long have I been here? When is Christmas?”

Credence smiled,

“In two days. You’ve been here almost six.”

Josh was nodding,

“It was Tina who told us, even though I gave them my address too, they owled her first. I guess, she really does admire you. You’re probably the best boss anyone could ask for.”

Josh, paying him a compliment?

What universe was he living in?

“I know, I know, we should let you rest.”

Credence nodded,

“I think I can go back home with you now. I just wanted to be here when you woke up...”

Percival coughed, and gripped his hand back tightly,

“Promise you’ll come back tomorrow…”

“Of course!”

Josh was almost speaking over him,

“They say you can leave before Christmas, and I plan to hold them to that.”

“Please.”

“Sleep well.”

Credence leaned in, planning another cheek kiss it seemed, but Percival sat up, and caught him on the lips, eyes falling shut, ignoring everything else in the world in that moment.

He sighed into the kiss, and tasted sweet, so sweet, like chocolate, and he suspected he’d been having the hospitals own hot cocoa.

“Okay, okay, let the man rest.”

Josh only sounded mildly irritated, and Percival managed a smirk,

“Thanks brother.”

*

Christmas was in the apartment, and Tina and Queenie came, along with their friends, Newt and Jacob, who Queenie told Credence, in a conspiratorial whisper, was a No-Maj.

The Graves’ parents, Maggie and Richard were there and they took Credence into their arms each, a pair of hugs that nearly stole his breath away, before congratulating Josh on having grown up, and found a way to be responsible, even if it was raising an almost adult child.

Percy looked proud, and Josh found himself wondering just how he’d made their parents so different and nearly blinded.

Tina nudged him in the side, and told him she was putting a good word for him with the Auror council, and to expect an application in the mail to be filled out in a couple weeks, to which Percy nodded.

He was going to have to be _really_ responsible soon it seemed.

There was no hand holding beneath the table, and no kisses under the mistletoe, except where the girls were concerned, they both caught Credence coming out of the kitchen, and pressed one to each cheek, causing him to blush scarlet, and Percy and Josh exchanged a glance.

If only.

Another time perhaps.

All in all, it was a grand holiday time, and Percy was met with minimal fussing from their parents, it seemed Tina had managed to downplay the occurrence, and even the wizarding papers had only reported he had been the key in helping detain Grindelwald, and not mentioned the identity theft.

Of course, it was something only the highest ranking members of MACUSA knew, and even fewer knew what had gone on in the council chambers.

Josh considered himself lucky that he was even being considered to become an Auror, they could have easily fired Queenie for dragging him into someplace he shouldn’t have been, but they hadn’t.

The president herself had sent Percy a bouquet and get well basket, but Tina had been correct, he would not be consulted to be on the sentencing board for Grindelwald.

*

“Will things change for us?”

Credence found himself asking, while pressed against Josh’s chest, with Percival lying on his back, on his other side, one hand linked with Credence’s other free one.

“I don’t know.” Josh sighed.

Percival echoed the sentiment, and then continued,

“We’re both going to be working a bit, however, I’ve got some leave I can use, when I want. We could take a trip…”

“Before I have to go to school…?”

He nodded.

Credence’s birthday was only a few months away, early spring, and New Years Eve was fast approaching.

“We’re going to see you, plenty.”

“Who will I be living with, once I graduate?”

He could feel the brothers shifting to exchange a glance,

“I don’t know.” Percival answered first, and Josh pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead,

“It’ll be your choice.”

“Would you ever want to get a place…for all of us?”

He asked, holding his breath, waiting for the brothers to answer.

“Is that what you want?”

Josh spoke, cautious, and Credence could feel his heartbeat thundering beneath his palm.

“Yes. I do.”

Percival chuckled,

“Well then, I guess it’s settled. We need to condense our homes into one.”

Credence hummed, content,

“I love being able to be with you, and think of it as home.”

“Wait…who are you talking to?”

Josh’s hand stroked up his arm, and Credence shrugged,

“Both of you. I love you.”

Percival’s voice sounded low, and almost stunned,

“Really?”

Credence nodded, and turned to face him, feeling Josh curl against his back,

“I never told you…I’m sorry, I thought I did…” he trailed off, remembering, he hadn’t, not to the real Percival.

“I adore you too, so much.”

Percival leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, and he smiled into it.

“Brilliant.”

*

Josh proposed first, feeling like a youth trying to ask an object of affection out on a first date, and Credence had looked down at him, having fallen to one knee with so much love in his eyes, he thought he would die happily in that moment, as the newly graduated wizard nodded fiercely, and half pulled him back to his feet, kissing him so hard Josh swore he could see sparks behind his eyelids.

Five weeks later, Percy had come home from work, having picked out somewhere large enough for the three of them to live, and found Credence waiting for him on his bed, holding out a ring of his own, and with Josh’s blessing.

It was not unheard of, the trio of them committing to each other, but it was something they would need to break gently to their parents, and Credence suggested they ask Tina and Queenie to help plan the ceremony, and also be in it.

Percy had been speechless, and Josh had just laughed.

“He said he wanted both of us, he fucking meant it.”

No more competition.

Just astonishing happiness that Credence wondered if he’d always been destined for.

Of course, having magic to guide him to his soul mates certainly hadn’t hurt.

*

**END**

 


End file.
